Baking my way into your heart
by BeeGees
Summary: UA, pas de loups. Derek est un étudiant à l'université très strict : pas de jeu, seulement du travail. Sa routine soigneusement planifiée est foutue en l'air quand sa serveuse habituelle est remplacée par quelqu'un d'autre. Sterek. Fluffy. Traduction.
1. Hitch

Derek Hale était le genre de personne qui aimait l'organisation et la routine. Il préférait passer des vacances où chaque évènement était planifié à l'avance que faire quelque chose de - Dieu l'en préserve - _spontané_. Alors vous pouvez imaginer ce qu'avait ressenti Derek lorsqu'il était entré dans son café préféré, juste pour découvrir que sa serveuse habituelle n'était pas là.

« Bonjour ! » l'accueillit la voix joyeuse du garçon derrière le comptoir.

« Où est Clara. » Derek n'avait même pas pris la peine de le saluer. Il n'avait même pas pris la peine d'utiliser une intonation interrogative. C'était un ordre. C'était ''dis-moi où est Clara ou je t'arrache le visage.''

Pourtant, ça ne sembla pas décourager le jeune homme. « Ah, oui, Clara. Elle a dû changer ses horaires puisqu'elle a un cours tôt ce semestre. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas ! Je suis là pour prendre sa place. » sourit le jeune homme, tendant une main vers Derek.

Derek se contenta juste de regarder la main, choisissant de l'ignorer. Ce n'était pas ainsi qu'il voulait démarrer la journée. « Écoute, je suis sûr que tu es un bon serveur et tout, » Le garçon baissa la main. « .. mais c'est juste que j'ai une manière très spécifique de comment j'aime mon café et Clara la connait par cœur. »

Le jeune homme sembla considérer ces paroles avant d'acquiescer. « Je vois.. voilà ce qu'on va faire. Dites-moi votre commande, ce sera sur la maison cette fois et si vous n'aimez pas, je pisterai Clara personnellement et exigerai qu'elle m'apprenne à la faire à la perfection. Ça vous convient ? »

Non. Mais quelle autre choix avait-il ? Derek avait une routine très précise et cet échange l'avait déjà ralenti de deux minutes. Il soupira de frustration. « Bien, ok, peu importe. Du café chaud, extra large avec deux doses de noisettes, du sirop, pas de crème, juste un sachet de lait écrémé, pas de caramel et - seigneur - pas de dessin de petit cœur sur la mousse, _s'il te plaît_. »

Le garçon - _Stiles_ – marqua une pause, son expression et ses lèvres bougeant, montrant à Derek qu'il essayait de retenir toute la commande. Derek grogna intérieurement. ''Il va probablement oublier un truc. Il aurait dû l'écrire pendant que je parlais. Merde. Clara aurait dû me dire quelque chose avant de partir. Alors je n'aurais pas été coincé avec ce gamin. Et Stiles ? Qui appelle son enfant Stiles ?''

Derek observa le garçon bouger derrière le comptoir. ''Qu'est-ce qu'il est en train de _faire_ ? Clara n'emballe pas aussi serré. Argh ! J'ai dit deux doses de noisettes ! Ça c'était clairement deux et demi ! Est-ce que c'est du lait écrémé ? Ça a intérêt à être du lait écrémé. Jésus.. _maintenant_ qu'est-ce qu'il fait ?''

Stiles se retourna, café en main. « Et voilà. »

Derek baissa les yeux et fronça immédiatement les sourcils. « Je pensais avoir dit pas de dessin sur la mousse. »

« Ah, ah » Stiles sourit d'un air narquois. « Vous avez dit pas de dessin d'un _cœur._ Ça, monsieur, c'est une _fleur_. »

Derek lui lança un regard méprisant. « Mignon, » répondit-il sarcastiquement, avant de prendre une paille et de faire disparaître la fleur.

Le garçon ne semblait pas froisser par le geste, pourtant. Il gloussa simplement avant de regarder Derek avec l'air d'attendre. Ce fut à ce moment que Derek réalisa qu'il attendait probablement sa critique. Mais comme Derek était déjà grognon, il prit juste son café et s'assied à sa place habituelle, au coin le plus loin. C'était dans sa routine de venir rapidement ici à six heures, commander son café, est passer l'heure à étudier pour n'importe quel cours qu'il avait ce jour-là. C'était commode, vraiment, considérant le fait que ce café n'avait réellement de client que plus tard, quand les étudiants normaux se réveillaient. Ça donnait à Derek la paix dont il avait besoin pour étudier. Il sortit son ordinateur, prêt à commencer là où il s'était arrêté la nuit derrière. Il tendit la main vers son café avec un soupir. ''Okay, prépare-toi à la déception..''

Derek prit une gorgée. Puis il prit une autre gorgée. Puis il regarda la boisson dans ses mains avant de prendre une longue gorgée du breuvage. Derek lécha ses lèvres. ''C'est étonnamment bon. Je peux littéralement goûter le café malgré le sirop et le lait.'' Il jeta un coup d'œil au garçon derrière la caisse qui prétendait visiblement d'être occupé pendant qu'il le regardait du coin de l'œil. Derek renifla, décidant de juste l'ignorer et de continuer avec son travail.

Une demi-heure plus tard, l'ébène était complètement plongé dans sa lecture quand une petite assiette envahit son espace. Tiré de sa concentration, Derek leva les yeux vers le garçon qui lui souriait.

« Parce qu'il semble que vous avez aimé le café, j'ai pensé que ce serait mieux avec ce muffin. Sur la maison. »

Derek regarda la pâtisserie cuite puis encore le garçon. « Je ne mange pas de muffin le matin, d'habitude. »

« Alors maintenant est un bon moment pour casser la tradition, » sourit le garçon. « Faites une exception, juste pour cette fois. Je l'ai cuisiné moi-même. » dit-il fièrement. « En fait, j'étais plutôt emballé quand j'ai découvert que le poste du matin était disponible parce que j'ai toujours voulu essayer de cuisiner moi-même. Alors, » il regarda le muffin avant que ses yeux ne retournent sur Derek. « yaaay. » Il prit l'assiette, en inclinant les côtés comme pour faire danser le muffin.

Derek se contenta juste de l'observer, incrédule. « Est-ce que tu es entrain de suggérer que je sois ton cobaye ? »

« Et bien, techniquement non. J'ai déjà cuisiné pour mon père et Scott, mais jamais ici. Du coup je suppose que, d'une manière, oui _et_ non ? » Il haussa les épaules avec un sourire.

Derek roula des yeux avant de retourner à sa lecture. Du coin de l'œil, il pouvait voir le garçon froncer des sourcils avant de déposer une nouvelle fois l'assiette devant lui. Il partit, disparaissant dans la réserve. Derek regarda longuement le muffin. Cela semblait être un mélange de cannelle de toutes sortes avec du streusel saupoudré sur le dessus. Son odeur flottait en l'air, étalant sa fraîcheur. Il ramena l'assiette à lui et prit un morceau, la fourrant dans sa bouche.

''Oh.. mon ..'' Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de surprise. Il prit un autre morceau, parce que sûrement la seconde bouchée ne pouvait pas être aussi bonne que la première. Mais il avait tort. Et pathétiquement. Il prit la dernière gorgée de son café, grognant qu'il l'ait bu si vite, mais satisfait qu'il se mélange aussi bien avec le muffin dans sa bouche. C'était comme une symphonie divine en un coup. Il en gémit presque. C'était bon comme _ça_.

En entendant le garçon revenir, Derek poussa rapidement l'assiette sur le côté, et fit mine d'être concentré sur son ordinateur. Il essaya de continuer de lire, mais du coin de l'œil il pouvait voir le jeune homme le regarder. Et il vit le garçon s'illuminer à la vue du muffin à moitié mangé. Et il vit le petit sourire juste avant que le garçon ne continue son travail.

Une autre demi-heure plus tard, Derek rangea ses affaires, devant aller à son cours du matin. Il ramena sa tasse et son assiette vides au garçon derrière le comptoir.

« Je vois que vous avez aimé le muffin, » sourit-il.

« J'avais faim. » mentit Derek, mais le garçon semblait le deviner. Derek sortit son porte-feuille, en prenant un billet de dix.

« Whoa, whoa, » dit-il, levant les mains pour l'arrêter. « Je vous l'ai déjà dit : sur la maison. »

Et bien ça ne semblait pas convenir à Derek, surtout avec la manière dont il devait s'empêcher de lécher la tasse et l'assiette. Il fronça des sourcils. « C'est bon. » Il déposa le billet sur le comptoir et commença à s'éloigner.

« Attendez ! » l'appela le garçon. « C'est beaucoup trop ! »

« Pourboire. » répondit Derek évasivement sans prendre la peine de s'arrêter. Il l'entendit s'agiter derrière lui et le bruit d'un sac en papier.

« Alors prenez au moins un autre truc ! »

A ces mots, Derek s'arrêta, salivant déjà d'anticipation. « Merde.. » murmura t-il pour lui-même. Il se mordit les lèvres, résistant pour ne pas se retourner. C'était un combat perdu d'avance. Derek jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule. Le garçon était toujours derrière le comptoir, un sac en papier en mains tendu vers Derek. Marmonnant pour lui-même, et prenant particulièrement soin à ne pas établir de contact visuel, Derek arracha le sac des mains du jeune homme avant de pratiquement courir vers la sortie. Il ne prit même pas la peine de se retourner lorsqu'il entendit un « Bonne journée ! » derrière lui.

Ce n'était que plus tard, en cours d'histoire, que Derek ouvrit finalement le sac, succombant à l'odeur qui s'en dégageait. Ce n'était pas un muffin, mais un scone, en amande avec un léger glaçage au-dessus. Le fait qu'il était assis au fond de la pièce était bien parce que le gémissement qu'il émit après la première bouchée aurait pu attirer une attention non-désirée. Après quelques regards bizarres, Derek poussa le sachet, décidant qu'il serait mieux de manger en privée.

.

.

 **Disclaimer :** Rien à moi, personnages à Jeff Davis et histoire à la géniale theSilence.

 **Note de l'auteur :** Vous savez, ceci pourrait probablement convenir comme one-shot. Mais ce n'en sera pas un. Yay. J'ai lu quelques fics de Mechanic !Derek (qui étaient GENIALS, d'ailleurs) et je me suis demandée ce que ce serait si c'était Stiles qui servait Derek. (haha, omg, mon esprit est malsain même quand il ne l'est pas) Et voilà ! Oh et désolée de la blague ridicule dans le titre, mais j'ai pensé que c'était drôle. Peut-être quelque chose que Stiles dirait.

 **Note de la traductrice** : ayo ayo, ça c'est pas juste une fic, c'est un bonbon. C'est de l'or. Oui, c'est bon comme ça. J'étais outrée quand j'ai vu qu'il n'y avait pas une traduction, je pensais sincèrement qu'une des traductrices géniales s'occupant des Sterek comme phoenix8351 ou Marykaly (on attend toujours le bonus de Occam's Razor !) la prendrait sous son aile, mais en fait NON. Du coup je me suis dit what the hell, on est pas mieux servi que par soi-même. (ou quelque chose qui s'en rapproche) alors tada ! Une fiction traduite toute fraîche ! Franchement, c'est une réelle perle. Un Sterek à en croquer (et un Derek gold) J'ai pris quelques libertés pour adapter le texte en français. Comme notre langue est hyper tordue (concordance des temps, évitement – oui ce mot existe je viens de chercher sur Wiki - des répétitions.. mais tout le monde s'en contrefout en anglais) j'ai dû user de quelques moyens peu orthodoxes pour que ça fasse joli. Ah et j'ai presque oublié, j'ai envoyé un message à l'auteur pour lui demander la permission de publier, elle n'a pas encore répondu mais je suis vraiment excitée et je tiens pas en place alors j'ai posté. Si jamais elle est contre, je retirerai bien sûr. Je n'ai pas d'expérience avec la traduction (enfin, si, quelques one shot bxb sur Detective Conan, mais c'est tout) alors j'espère que le produit final vous satisfasse. (quand je disais que notre langue était tordue)


	2. Reprise

Derek n'était pas excité à l'idée d'aller au café ce matin-là, pas du tout. Il ne s'était pas réveillé tôt, ne s'était pas demandé quelles sortes de pâtisseries seront cuisinées et il n'avait certainement pas pensé aux délices que promettait son café pendant qu'il se shampoignait les cheveux. Et comme Derek ne l'avait pas fait, c'était pratiquement improbable que lui – un homme qui planifiait pratiquement à la seconde ses passages aux toilettes - ne se soit montré au coffee-shop une minute entière plus tôt.

Sauf qu'il l'avait fait.

Derek fronça les sourcils à la vue de sa montre. Il devrait la fixer, celle-ci. Il fronça des sourcils à la vue de l'heure sur son téléphone. Ça aussi ça devait être cassée.

« Bonjour, » s'éleva la voix énergique alors qu'il franchissait le seuil de la porte. Derek leva les yeux, Stiles lui sourit joyeusement. « La même chose qu'hier ? » demanda t-il alors que Derek s'approchait des caisses. Derek acquiesça brièvement. « Est-ce que vous voulez que j'appelle Clara ? Vous ne m'avez pas vraiment dit hie- »

« Ce ne sera pas nécessaire. » Il ignora la façon dont le garçon bomba le torse à ces mots.

« Okay, un café chaud, extra large, deux doses de noisettes, un sachet de lait demi-écrémé et pas de dessin de cœur sur la mousse. »

« Et pas de fleurs non plus. » ajouta Derek, un peu étonné qu'il se rappelle de la commande. Cela avait pris Clara à peu près une semaine avant qu'elle ne l'apprenne sans un stylo en main.

Stiles gloussa et hocha la tête. « Très bien. Pas de fleurs. » Il se tourna pour commencer la commande.

« Et, um.. »

« Oui ? » Stiles haussa des sourcils, interrogateur.

Derek n'ajouta rien. Il darda juste son regard sur la vitrine. « Rien. Laisse tomber. » Il ajusta la bandoulière de son sac, s'asseyant sur sa place habituelle, sans prendre la peine d'observer le serveur - si jamais il se trompait sur quelque chose - comme il le faisait normalement, même avec Clara. Il ignora la boule de déception qu'il sentit dans sa gorge au manque de pâtisseries. "Il n'y en a probablement pas de bonnes aujourd'hui de toute façon," essaya t-il de se convaincre.

Il leva la tête quand une tasse fut déposée devant lui. « Enjoy, » sourit doucement Stiles, avant de se retourner et de rejoindre la cuisine.

Derek regarda longuement le café, circonspect. "Ce ne sera pas aussi bon aujourd'hui. Hier était juste étonnamment bon. Aujourd'hui ce sera seulement.. bon." Il attrapa la tasse, railla lorsqu'il le vit. Au lieu d'un coeur _ou_ d'une fleur, il y avait le dessin d'un soleil sur la mousse. Malgré lui, il sentit le coin de ses lèvres se relever. Il ignora ce fait aussi et prit une gorgée de son café.

Il avait encore une fois tort. Ce n'était pas juste _bon_. C'était comme si ce gamin avait étudié les papilles de Derek par cœur afin de créer le parfait mélange de café/noisette/lait divin. Il dût poser la tasse, se calmer, avant de descendre le breuvage chaud en un coup. De toute façon il avait de la lecture à faire.

Après dix minutes, une autre assiette fut déposée devant lui.

Stiles lui sourit d'un air embarrassé. « J'avais espéré qu'elles finissent avant que vous ne venniez, » dit-il, se frottant l'arrière du crâne. « Et je sais qu'hier, vous aviez dit que vous n'étiez pas trop le type muffin. Alors voici un strudel à la place. C'est à la pomme. »

Derek baissa les yeux vers la pâtisserie, résistant à l'envie de juste le dévorer d'un seul coup. Au lieu de ça, il se retourna simplement vers son ordinateur et feignit de lire.

Du coin de l'œil, il put voir le garçon sautiller d'une jambe à l'autre, gêné. « Du coup.. ok alors. Je vais juste.. ouais. » bégaya Stiles, avant de se replier à la cuisine.

Une fois qu'il fut hors de vue, Derek se redressa, excité, s'emparant de la pâtisserie. Après seulement une bouchée, il ferma les yeux, respirant profondément. C'était comme un orgasme pour sa bouche. C'était cotonneux, et la garniture de pomme était douce mais pas trop. Derek dût poser sa tête sur la table, l'enterrant sous son avant-bras pour éviter le gémissement inévitable. Genre, sérieusement. Qu'est-ce qui se passait avec ces pâtisseries ? Comment pouvaient-elles le faire sentir aussi chaud à l'intérieur rien qu'avec une bouchée ? Se pourléchant les lèvres, il en prit une autre. La savoura. Comment pouvaient-elles le faire se sentir aussi chaud à _chaque_ bouchée ?

Quand Stiles revint avec une fournée de strudel fraîchement cuisinés, Derek se redressa, tendu, jetant sa pâtisserie dans son assiette. Le geste ne passa pas inaperçu, même si Derek prétendit qu'il avait été plongé dans sa lecture pendant tout ce temps. Stiles déposa le plateau sur le comptoir avant de s'approcher.

« Ah, donc vous l'avez essayé, » sourit-il, remarquant les deux morceaux manquants. « C'était comment ? »

Derek haussa les épaules. « C'était pas mal. »

Les yeux de Stiles se plissèrent, analysant l'homme devant lui. « Okay.. » dit-il lentement, se retournant et disparaissant une nouvelle fois dans la cuisine.

Derek l'observa marcher du coin de l'œil. Une fois que la porte se referma derrière lui, il attrapa le strudel, prenant une autre bouchée délicieusement satisfaisante.

« Aha ! » Stiles apparut, le doigt pointé vers le seul client du café. « Vous _aimez_ ! »

Derek parut se figer sur-place, tel un enfant pris en plein délit de vol du pot de cookies. Il tenait toujours le strudel pendant qu'une bouchée gonflait sa joue.

« Admettez-le ! Vous pensez que c'est délicieux, n'est-ce pas ? » dit Stiles, le visage rayonnant de satisfaction.

« J'avais faim. » dit Derek simplement, la bouche pleine.

Le garçon roula des yeux face au mensonge. C'était le même que Derek avait utilisé hier. Derek maudit son manque d'imagination. Il se maudit aussi pour avoir pris une autre bouchée, juste devant le garçon.

Stiles le regarda simplement, amusé par les paradoxes dont faisaient preuve Derek. « Okay alors. Si vous avez toujours _faim_ plus tard, » Il mima les guillemets. « sachez que j'ai des mini-tartes au citron entrain de cuir au four. »

Derek lâcha presque un couinement. Presque. Il adorait le citron.

« Je peux en emballer quelques-uns pour que vous les preniez quand vous partirez. » proposa t-il.

Ne voulant pas paraître trop enthousiaste à l'idée de cette énième offre, Derek haussa juste des épaules, déposant ce qui restait du strudel sur son assiette et se retournant vers son ordinateur. « Ouais, si tu veux, pourquoi pas. »

Il entendit un rire sous cape avant de voir le garçon disparaître. Il s'empara du strudel une nouvelle fois.

« Au fait, » dit Stiles, passant sa tête à l'embrasure de la porte. Il eut un rictus en voyant la pâtisserie dans les mains de Derek. « ça ne vous _tuerait_ pas d'avouer que vous aimez ma cuisine. Ça rendra nos matins ensemble beaucoup plus faciles si vous l'admettiez simplement. » Derek ne répondit pas. Bien sûr que non. Il était trop occupé à manger. Stiles haussa les épaules. « Je dis ça, je dis rien. » Et sur ces paroles, il disparut dans la cuisine.

Derek soupira, noyant le dernier morceau de son strudel dans son café. "Il ne sait pas que.. ça _pourrait_ me tuer. Ça pourrait être des mots magiques qui feront qu'un chien enragé vienne me mordre le cul. Parce que c'est probable." Derek renifla pour lui-même, avant de reporter son attention sur ses études.

Quand il fut temps d'aller en cours, il s'approcha des caisses. Il sortit son portefeuille en zieutant sur les vitrines. Derek fronça des sourcils. Il n'y avait pas de tarte au citron.

« Ah, » sourit Stiles. « Laissez-moi vous débarrasser de ça. » Il prit la tasse et l'assiette des mains de Derek, les mettant de côté pour plus tard. Il appuya sur quelques boutons de la caisse. « Ah oui, voulez-vous ces tartes ou pas ? Elles sont en train de refroidir derrière, mais elles devraient être prêtes maintenant. »

Si Derek les voulait ? Si Derek les _voulait_ ? Putain ouais qu'il les voulait ! Mais il n'allait pas dire ça au gamin. Il haussa une nouvelle fois des épaules. « Peu importe. »

Stiles l'imita. « Okay alors, ça fera cinq euros vingt-cinq. »

Derek le regarda longuement. N'avait-il pas compris le code ? "Peu importe" signifiait "va m'emballer la bonne came et fais vite parce que j'ai cours dans quelques minutes" ! Il fronça des sourcils.

« Autre chose ? » demanda Stiles, un sourire espiègle aux lèvres.

« Non, _peu importe_. » dit Derek.

« Ok alors. » répéta Stiles lentement. « Cinq euros. Vingt. Cinq. »

Derek grogna presque face à l'irritabilité du garçon. « Très bien, ok. Je prendrai une boîte, okay ? »

Stiles sourit. « De six ou de douze ? »

« .. douze. » Il ne pensait pas que le sourire du garçon pouvait s'élargir encore plus, mais il le fit.

« C'est booon, » dit-il, appuyant sur des boutons de la caisse. « Dix euros vingt-cinq. »

Derek ouvrit son portefeuille. ''Mince, j'ai oublié de m'arrêter au guichet automatique hier soir.'' Il soupira, déposant sa carte de crédit sur le comptoir.

Stiles prit la carte et jeta un coup d'œil au nom. « D.. Hale. Le D est pour quoi ? » demanda t-il, glissant la carte dans la machine avant de tourner celle-ci vers lui.

Derek ne répondit pas. Il rentra juste son code PIN avant de regarder le garçon, l'air d'attendre.

« Est-ce Daniel ? David ? »

Derek expira par le nez. « Si tu permets, j'ai un cours où je dois me rendre. »

« Okay, okay, » Il retourna dans la cuisine, avant de revenir une minute plus tard avec une boîte en mains. « Et voilà.. Dylan ? Desmond ? »

Il haussa un sourcil, prenant la boîte. « Vraiment ? Desmond ? »

« Delilah ? » Stiles rigola simplement face au regard de travers qu'il reçut. « Et bien, je ne sais pas ! »

Derek roula juste des yeux avant de s'approcher de la porte.

« Bonne journée, Damien ! Donald ? Darius ? »

Derek n'y pouvait rien : il gloussa doucement, secouant la tête alors qu'il sortait. Ce gamin était quelque chose.

Et plus tard, quand Derek se retrouva à contempler la barquette qui _avait_ été rempli de tartes, et du nom ''Dennis?'' écrit juste en bas, il sentit un sourire dessiner ses lèvres. Ouais, ce gamin était _vraiment_ quelque chose.

.

 **Note de l'auteur :** J'ai beaucoup trop de sentiments pour Sterek. Et puis je réalise : on ne peut pas avoir _trop_ de sentiments pour Sterek. Et puis j'en écris encore.

 **Note de la traductrice :** Ok les gars, y a du nouveau. J'ai trouvé une acolyte. Teufy rejoindra cette aventure et on se partagera le travail à deux. On dit merci Teufyyyy. Je m'occupe de ce chapitre et du suivant, et après ça elle prend la relève. Oh et cette fiction n'est pas un one-shot. Il y a _22 chapitres_ en tout ! Oui, je sais, autant ! Vous serez comblés.

 **Raaawwrrr :** (je les fais ici, c'est plus simple)

 **Khaamoon :** Elle est làààà ! Oui, j'espère aussi (elle a pas encore répondu et d'après Teufy, elle ne répondra pas, mais comme il y a déjà une traduction en italien je suppose qu'elle n'est pas contre), cette fiction mérite d'être connu par tout le peuple français.

 **KissMelwen** : On veut tous un serveur comme ça ! Cette fic est adorable et ça ne va qu'en s'améliorant. Derrien derrien, c'est mon devoir. Tu as parfaitement bien cerné Derek, quoiqu'avec une pincée de déni en plus. Je trouve que le fait que Derek soit aussi in-character alors qu'on est dans son point de vue ca montre que l'auteur est vraiment douée. C'est pas aussi facile. La plupart tombe dans le cliché du Derek niais enamouré alors que là.. _là_ ! Voilà la suite ! Slow !burn veut dire que le couple progresse très lentement. D'où les vingt-deux chapitres. Merci de ta review !

 **Nathydemon** : ton grand-père est un homme sage.

 **Lydiamartin33430** : Bien sûr qu'il y a une suiiiite, et vingt-deux chapitres madame ! Derek gémir à cause d'un gâteau, tu m'étoooonnes que tu vas faire des beaux rêves. *bave* Merci pour ta review /w/ !

 **Kamkam85** : Attends reviens ne pars pas y a une suiiiiiiiiiite.

 **Juju** : Aha, c'est notre Derek ça, on l'aime comme ça. C'est une trad ! Je répète : c'est une _trad_! Tu adores la fiction de TheSilence.* (et éventuellement ma traduction gyahahaha)

 **Guest :** Et tu as raison mon ami. Vive le Sterek. Ce couple me rend hystérique. C'est la fin, la FIN ! (non c'est juste le chapitre 2 en fait reviens) Merci de ta revieeeeew.


	3. Detour

Les jours qui suivirent furent pratiquement les mêmes. Chaque matin, de lundi jusqu'à vendredi, avant les cours, Derek allait au coffee-shop pour se procurer son café et peu importe quelle pâtisserie Stiles avait cuisinée, plus un petit quelque chose à emporter. Quelque part dans la ligne, Stiles avait osé devenir à l'aise avec Derek. Des fois, en plein milieu de sa session d'études, Derek levait la tête et voyait Stiles assis en face de lui. D'autres fois, le garçon jouait sur son téléphone ou bien se reposait, la tête sur la table, ses bras servant d'oreiller. Derek ne disait rien, surtout que le gamin ne le dérangeait pas. Il était juste.. là.

Jusqu'à ce qu'un jour...

« Alors qu'est-ce que tu étudies d'ailleurs ? »

Derek détacha son attention de l'ordinateur pour la reporter sur garçon devant lui, son café à mi-chemin de ses lèvres. Aujourd'hui le dessin sur la mousse se trouvait être un requin. Il avait été plongé dans sa lecture, oubliant temporairement que quelqu'un d'autres était là. « L'Histoire. »

« C'est cool, » dit Stiles, penchant la tête. « Quelque chose en particulier ? »

« Tactiques de guerre. »

Les sourcils du jeune homme se relevèrent d'intérêt. « Je ne savais pas qu'il y avait tout un département pour les tactiques de guerre. »

« Y en a pas. »

Stiles se pencha sur la table, appuyant sa tête contre une main. « Mr. Hale, ne pouvez-vous pas prononcer plus que trois mots à la fois ? »

« Non. » railla Derek.

« Si je vous cuisinais quelques tartelettes aux citrons peut-être que vous en seriez capable. »

« J'en doute, » renifla-t-il, malgré la salive dans sa bouche à cette perspective. Il se demanda brièvement quand Stiles avait compris son faible pour le citron.

« Et Mr. Hale, quand allez-vous enfin me dire votre prénom ? » bouda-t-il. « On se voit chaque jour d'école depuis presque deux semaines et vous ne m'avez toujours pas dit votre prénom. »

Derek roula des yeux et reporta son attention sur son laptop.

« Est-ce Dartagnan ? Désirée ? Dilandau ? »

« Je ne suis pas un mousquetaire, comme je ne suis ni une femme, ni une hotline pour sexe entre adultes. Et que diable est-ce qu'un Dilandau ? »

Stiles sourit. « Vous ne regardez pas d'animés, n'est-ce pas ? »

Il ne prit pas la peine de répondre.

Stiles soupira profondément. « Mr. Hale, j'apprécie sincèrement nos profondes conversations pleines de sens. »

« Stiles ? »

« Ouais ? »

« La ferme. »

.

.

« Hey, Daigo ? »

Derek renifla face au prénom. « Quoi ? »

« Est-ce que tu me trouves beau ? »

Là aussi, Derek ne prit pas la peine de répondre.

.

.

Alors, ok. Prenez-le pour un fou, mais bizarrement, Stiles était d'une certaine façon en train de plaire à Derek. Ce gamin faisait _le_ meilleur café du monde et avait toujours une pâtisserie fraîchement cuisinée quand Derek arrivait là-bas à 5h58 du matin. Par ailleurs, il avait essayé de fixer sa montre, mais l'horloger lui avait assuré qu'il n'y avait rien de cassé. Derek avait sérieusement remis en question les diplômes de ce gars. Bref.

D'abord, il trouva le jeune homme un peu agaçant. Stiles était un bavard qui semblait parfaitement enclin à poursuivre la discussion même quand Derek ignorait ouvertement tout ce qu'il disait. Ça lui avait un peu tapé sur les nerfs, surtout qu'il essayait _vraiment_ d'étudier. Mais d'une certaine manière, quelque part sur le chemin, Derek se surprenait tiré de sa concentration et entrain deréellement _écouter_ Stiles. Au début, c'était des phrases çà et là, spécialement quelques-unes qui attiraient son intérêt.

« J'ai vu ce truc de PBS concernant la vie sur un bateau de la Navy et j'ai pensé que ce serait franchement génial de vivre sur un bateau comme ça. »

Derek avait regardé ça aussi.

« J'ai essayé de cuisiner quelques brownies à la menthe mais je pense que je vais juste attendre d'avoir de la menthe fraîche au lieu d'utiliser des garnitures artificielles. »

Derek pensait que des brownies à la menthe avaient l'air délicieux.

« Pourrais-tu au moins me dire si j'ai eu ton prénom ? Parce que sérieusement, je commence à être à court d'idées, Dagmar. »

Derek avait dû lâcher un rire sur ces mots.

Éventuellement, l'heure d'études s'était raccourcie en trente minutes. Stiles le rejoignait une fois qu'il ait fini de cuisiner et une fois qu'il était là, Derek se surprenait à l'écouter de plus en plus, à tel point qu'il - et ça c'était fou - _participait_ à la conversation.

« Je sais pas ce qui se passe avec cette série, mais chaque fois que c'est diffusé, je me retrouve toujours en train de faire un marathon de Storage Wars. »

« C'est une bonne série. »

« Je suis partagé entre préparer des pains aux chocolats ou des muffins aux chocolats pour demain. »

« Fais les deux. »

« Sérieusement ? Même pas un indice, Django ? »

« Django ? »

« Le D est muet. »

À la fin du mois, Derek avait arrêté de sortir son ordinateur.

.

.

Derek ne pouvait pas vraiment dire ce qu'il faisait là, dans cette partie de l'école. Marcher jusqu'ici entre deux cours lui avaient en fait pris plus de temps que son chemin habituel. Mais il comprit que même en prenant ce trajet, il lui resterait beaucoup de temps avant son prochain cours. Alors il se convainquit que prendre le chemin le plus long était bon pour lui parce que ça voulait dire plus de marche ce qui conduisait à un mode de vie plus sain. Et avec ça en tête, Derek se retrouva entre les bâtiments de sciences dans son chemin pour son prochain cours, qui se trouvait être à l'autre bout du campus.

« Mr. Hale ? »

Ah, ouais. Stiles avait mentionné quelque chose à propos d'être en sciences avancées. Il avait aussi mentionné quelque chose à propos de son cours de chimie qui se trouvait être à cette heure-ci. Quelle coïncidence.

« Hey, Mr. Hale, » sourit Stiles, trottant vers Derek. « Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes là ? »

« _J'étudie_ ici. »

Le garçon rigola. « Je veux dire, je ne t'ai jamais vu passer ce chemin avant. »

« J'ai découvert que c'est plus rapide. »

Le jeune homme hocha simplement la tête, inconscient du mensonge flagrant de Derek. « Donc qu'est-ce que t'as tout de suite ? »

« Mythologie. »

« Cool ! J'ai littérature. C'est dans le même bâtiment. »

Derek n'avait pas pensé à ça. Non, vraiment, il ne l'avait pas fait – sauf qu'il l'avait fait.

« Alors tu as fini les cookies de tout à l'heure ? »

« Non, » dit Derek en sortant le sachet de son sac avec l'intention d'en manger un maintenant qu'il l'avait mentionné.

« Génial ! » sourit Stiles, avant de s'emparer du sac pour en prendre un. « Je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de manger plus tôt et je _meurs_ de faim. »

Derek fronça des sourcils. « C'est à moi. »

Stiles rit. « Ne t'inquiète pas, Dimitri. Je te cuisinerai un truc _vraiment_ bien demain. »

Il haussa un sourcil à ces mots. « Au citron ? »

« Toi-même tu sais,» acquiesça t-il.

Malgré l'expression vide - bien entrainée - qu'affichait son visage, Derek jubilait en son for intérieur.

.

.

Tout semblait aller parfaitement bien pour Derek. Il ne s'en sortait pas mal avec ses cours et il démarrait chaque matin avec une bonne tasse de café, une bonne nourriture, et une bonne compagnie. Il entra dans le coffee-shop, impatient de commencer la journée.

« Bonjour, _monsieur_. Que puis-je faire pour vous aujourd'hui ? »

Derek haussa les sourcils de confusion devant Stiles. « Tu connais ma commande. »

« Je vous assure, _monsieur_ , que non. »

Il fronça des sourcils. Stiles souriait comme d'habitude, mais quelque chose avait l'air de clocher. Son sourire n'atteignait pas ses yeux. « Est-ce que tu te sens bien ? »

« Je passe un _excellent_ matin. Maintenant, votre commande, _monsieur_ ? »

Derek soupira. Très bien. « Café chaud, extra large, deux doses de sirop de noisettes, un sachet de lait demi-écrémé. »

« Ce sera tout ? »

« Stiles, tu sais bien que ce n'est pas- » Derek souffla. « Qu'est-ce que tu es en train de faire ? »

« Je ne sais pas de quoi vous parlez, j'essaie juste de prendre votre commande, _monsieur. »_

« Pourquoi ce 'monsieur' ? »

« En tant que votre serveur, il est de mon devoir de m'adresser à vous de cette manière, » dit Stiles mécaniquement. « Ou préfèrerez-vous que je vous appelle autrement ? »

Derek expira. Il n'avait pas envie de gérer ce qui se passait avec Stiles, peu importe ce que c'était. « Si tu le dis. Un café et une pâtisserie. »

« Tout de suite monsieur. »

Derek fronça des sourcils tout en regardant le garçon s'atteler au travail. Stiles se comportait définitivement d'une manière étrange. Il s'assied à sa place habituelle, attendant que le garçon ne le rejoigne. Une fois qu'il ait fini, Stiles déposa le café et un fromage danois devant Derek. Mais, au lieu de s'assoir avec lui, Stiles s'éloigna, disparaissant dans la réserve. Derek était perplexe. Il tira la tasse à lui. Il fut encore plus étonné de voir que la mousse était juste une mousse plate. Il n'y avait pas de petit dessin qui le fixait. Derek en fut sûr. Il y avait _définitivement_ quelque chose qui n'allait pas.

Derek passa ce matin seul, le café ayant l'air plus calme que jamais malgré les ''clangs'' aléatoires qui venaient de la cuisine. Quand il fut temps pour lui de partir, Derek resta debout devant la caisse, attendant que Stiles ne ressorte. Un moment plus tard, Il émergea de la pièce, un sourire robotique aux lèvres.

« Bonjour, monsieur. Prêt à partir ? »

Derek en eut assez. « Stiles, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

« Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez, monsieur. »

« Allez, Stiles. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

« Rien ne se 'passe', monsieur. Je suis juste votre serveur, après tout. Ce n'est comme si nous étions amis ou un truc du genre. »

Derek haussa un sourcil à ces mots. Ça avait l'air familier.

« Je veux dire, je suis juste ce petit moulin-à-parole agaçant sans aucune limite. Je parle de ce que je veux quand je veux. C'est pourquoi, d'ailleurs, je tape sur le système des autres avec mon bavardage incessant. »

Derek fronça des sourcils. "Merde."

« Alors, _monsieur,_ » dit Stiles, un faux sourire sur le visage. « Vous êtes prêts à partir ? »

« Stiles- »

Il appuya simplement sur la caisse. « Cinq euros vingt- cinq, monsieur. »

« Stiles- »

« Le total est de cinq euros vingt-cinq, _monsieur._ »

Derek commençait à être irrité. Stiles ne lui donnait même pas l'occasion de s'expliquer. "Très bien s'il veut jouer à ça." Derek sortit son portefeuille et en prit un billet de dix.

Le sourire revint sur le visage de Stiles. « Merci, monsieur, » dit-il, ouvrant la caisse et rendant à Derek la monnaie. « Bonne journée. »

Derek grogna simplement. Il ajusta la bandoulière de son sac sur son épaule avant de franchir la porte.

En un mot, l'humeur de Derek était maussade. Il ne fit même pas attention en cours. Il fixait tout le monde, s'énervant sur les gens que _lui_ bousculait. Et tout cela pour quelque chose qui n'était même pas de sa faute.

OK, en fait, ça l'était.

Hier, quand lui et Stiles marchait jusqu'au bâtiment d'Anglais, comme ils s'étaient habitués à le faire depuis la première fois. Stiles avait laissé Derek sur le seuil de sa salle de classe et s'apprêtait à tourner au coin du couloir pour aller jusqu'au sien. Et ce fut à ce moment qu'Erica était apparue, un sourire aux lèvres.

Maintenant, Erica et Derek n'étaient pas vraiment amis. Ils étaient juste des camarades de classe. Mais ce fut apparemment suffisant pour la jeune femme pour qu'elle rejoigne Derek en dehors de la salle, avec une question à l'esprit.

« Qui est ton ami ? »

Derek fronça des sourcils dans sa direction. « Pourquoi tu t'en soucies ? »

Elle haussa des épaules. « Il est mignon. »

Derek lui jeta un regard noir. Il n'appréciait pas cette fille. Et il ne voulait pas qu'elle apprécie Stiles. « Ce n'est pas mon ami. C'est juste mon serveur. C'est un moulin-à-parole agaçant sans aucune limite. Il parle de ce qu'il veut quand il veut. Il va probablement juste te taper sur le système avec son bavardage incessant. »

Erica roula simplement des yeux avant de prendre sa place habituelle. Derek eut un rictus. Ça avait marché. Malheureusement, il n'avait pas prévu le fait que Stiles l'entendrait.

"Mais je ne le _pensai_ s pas !" Derek grogna de frustration, ébouriffant ses cheveux. "Il ne m'a même pas donné une chance de m'expliquer !"

Plus tard ce jour là, pendant que Derek attendait que Stiles ne sorte du bâtiment de science pour qu'ils puissent marcher ensemble, il fut interloqué quand le jeune homle passa juste devant lui, ignorant même jusqu'à son existence. Derek marcha seul jusqu'à son cours.

"Vous savez quoi ? Très bien. Je n'avais pas besoin de lui avant. Je n'ai _pas_ besoin de lui maintenant. S'il veut être comme ça, alors très _bien._ Peut-être que maintenant je peux recommencer à étudier le matin comme je le faisais."

Alors le jour suivant, quand Stiles lui avait donné ce faux sourire, Derek avait décidé de l'ignorer lui aussi. Il commanda son café et prit sa place, sortant son ordinateur. Il ne leva même pas la tête quand Stiles déposa le café. Il avait, cependant, tiquer à l'absence de pâtisserie. Mais très bien. Si c'était ainsi que les choses seraient dorénavant, alors pas de pâtisserie non plus.

Le scénario se répéta pour le reste de la semaine. Et autant que Derek aimait le nier, autant que la compagnie de Stiles commençait à lui manquer. Ses matins étaient solitaires. Stiles avait même commencé à l'appeler pour qu'il vienne chercher sa commande. Après que le garçon lui passait celle-ci, Derek étudiait calmement et s'éclipsait quand il était temps de partir, ne jetant même pas un dernier regard le gamin comme il le faisait d'habitude. Après un week-end de tentatives de révisions ratées et à broyer du noir, Derek atteignit le bout du rouleau.

Lundi, Stiles était probablement encore plus borné. Il ne regarda même pas Derek dans les yeux. Aussitôt que Derek franchit le seuil de la porte, Stiles commença simplement à préparer le café, la lui tendant quand c'était fini. Puis il resta juste debout, là, attendant, ne parlant même pas jusqu'à ce que Derek comprenne qu'il attendait son argent. Derek lui donna un billet et sans même un ''monsieur'' grinçant, Stiles lui rendit la monnaie et alla s'occuper dans la cuisine.

Derek baissa les yeux vers son café, fixant la mousse plate tournoyer au-dessus. Il but à petites gorgées. Et bien sûr, c'était toujours aussi parfait. Derek soupira, une douleur à la poitrine. Il déposa la tasse et sortit.

.

.

Derek était déterminé. Il avait un objectif en tête et il était résolu à l'atteindre. Il allait faire en sorte que Stiles l'écoute et par conséquent, il allait le réconcilier avec lui. Un plan s'était élaborée dans son esprit pendant son cours du matin, et il allait le mettre en pratique. Ce fut pourquoi il était actuellement debout devant le bâtiment de science, attendant que Stiles n'en sorte.

Apercevant la tête familière dans la foule, Derek se fraya rapidement un chemin jusqu'à lui et le hissa du sol, le jetant sur son épaule comme un homme des cavernes.

« Ah ! Putain mais qu'est-ce que ? Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?! » cria Stiles, essayant de se défaire de la prise de Derek.

Il l'avouait : ce n'était pas exactement un _bon_ plan, mais Derek allait tout de même le mettre en pratique jusqu'au bout. Il avait besoin d'éclaircir les choses et si Stiles ne l'écoutait pas de sa propre volonté, et bien Derek avait atteint le point où il allait l' _obliger_ à écouter. Il immobilisa le jeune homme qui se débattait tout en se dirigeant vers le bâtiment d'anglais sans se soucier des regards bizarres lancés dans sa direction.

« Putain, repose-moi ! Sérieusement les gens ? Vous allez juste regarder pendant que ce thug me kidnappe ? Genre, sérieusement, ce n'est pas juste ! »

Derek porta Stiles jusqu'à sa salle de classe, le déposant finalement devant Erica.

« Mais c'est quoi ton putain de problème espèce de psychopathe ?! Je m'en vais ! » Mais avant que Stiles ne puisse bouger, Derek empoigna son poignet, le tenant fermement pour que le jeune homme ne puisse pas s'échapper. « _Lâche_ -moi ! » grogna-t-il, essayant de libérer son poignet de la prise étroite de Derek.

Derek tint bon, se tournant vers sa camarade de classe. « Ça c'est Stiles. Oui, c'est mon serveur. Oui, il parle sans cesse et _oui,_ il _peut_ être agaçant des fois. Mais oui, il _est_ mon ami et son stupide bavardage me manque et ses stupides dessins sur la mousse me manquent et son stupide visage me manque. Alors voilà. » termina-t-il, lâchant le poignet. « Ayez une vie heureuse ensemble. » souffla Derek, regardant de haut la jeune femme aux yeux écarquillés.

Juste à ce moment, Derek repéra du mouvement du coin de l'œil. Un autre homme les rejoignait. Ce dernier enroula un bras autour d'Erica, fixant posément Derek. « Et avec _qui_ exactement devrait-elle avoir une vie heureuse ? »

Derek reconnut le jeune homme noir comme Boyd. Il les regarda tous les deux, Erica essayant d'étouffer un pouffement.

Un soudain éclat de rire s'éleva de derrière lui. Derek fronça les sourcils au plafond, inspirant profondément avant de se retourner. Stiles était plié sur un des bancs, hurlant de rire. Il regarda de nouveau le couple en face de lui.

Erica haussa les épaules, un sourire amusé aux lèvres alors qu'elle saisit la main de son petit-ami qui traînait sur son épaule. « J'ai juste dit qu'il était mignon. »

Sans un mot, Derek se recomposa, ajustant la bandoulière de son sac avant de quitter la pièce avec dignité. Il pouvait toujours entendre le rire de Stiles alors qu'il sortait du bâtiment.

.

.

Derek ne voulait pas se lever de son lit aujourd'hui. Franchement, après son affichage, il ne voulait plus jamais se lever de son lit. Mais il se résigna, réalisant qu'il n'avait pas le temps d'être embarrassé et alla se préparer pour la journée.

Il entra dans le coffee-shop – après avoir résisté à l'envie de ne plus jamais y retourner – juste pour voir Stiles lui sourire. _Sincèrement_ lui sourire.

« Bonjour, Mr. Hale, » le salua Stiles. « Que puis-je faire pour vous aujourd'hui, mon _ami_ ? »

Derek ferma les yeux, se haïssant pour avoir eu l'idée d'un plan aussi stupide. Qui fait ça ? _Sérieusement_ ? Il ne prit même pas la peine de répondre à Stiles. Il marcha simplement jusqu'à sa table et sortit son ordinateur, mourant de honte pendant qu'il se cachait derrière l'écran.

Après quelques minutes, Stiles déposa le café devant lui, accompagné d'un muffin aux myrtilles avant de disparaître à l'arrière. Derek saisit son café. Il soupira, libérant son souffle qu'il n'avait pas pris conscience de retenir. Malgré lui, un sourire étira ses lèvres. Il baissa les yeux vers la mousse, le dessin d'un petit loup le fixait en retour.

.

 **Note de l'auteur :** Derek peut être un peu à côté de la plaque... je pense que c'est ce qui se passe quand il n'a pas sa dose de caféine habituelle. Ou sa dose de Stiles. Vous savez. La même chose.

 **Note de la traductrice :** Haaaaan, j'aime trop traduire cette fiction. Merci pour vos reviews, vous êtes aussi adorables que Derek. Pour le prochain chapitre, je laisse ma place à Teufy. A partir de maintenant, je ne m'occuperai plus que des chapitres impaires – les chapitres paires sont en sécurité sous son aile. Oh, et pour les curieux, PBS c'est l'acronyme de Public Broadcoasting Service, une société américaine de production télévisuelle. Ce dont Stiles parle, c'est un documentaire sur la vie sur un bateau de la US Navy.

 **Raaaaar :** (je ne pense pas avoir oublié quelqu'un, mais si c'est le cas, je suis désolée, y a un bug sur le site et les reviews ne s'affichent pas, du coup je suis obligée de fouiller dans mes emails et c'est pas commode)

 **Kalane :** Bien sûr que Derek se cache, il a sa fierté namého. Voilà la suite ! Merci pour ta review.

 **Jujju :** Le prochain chapitre est làààààààà.

 **Nathydemon :** Vrai. Peut-être qu'il va mourir de honte. (surtout que les moments embarrassants pour lui sont LOIN d'être finis, à notre plus grand plaisir) Merci pour ta review et j'espère que tu apprécieras ce chapitre tout autant.

 **Kytykat :** Derrien, c'est avec plaisir ! Voici la suite, j'espère que tu aimeras.


	4. Hung up

Laura Hale était mécontente. Et cela signifiait que Derek devait écouter les plaintes de sa sœur dès les petites heures du matin. Il avait essayé en vain de raccrocher le téléphone, mais Laura était la seule personne à qui il ne pouvait pas faire ça. Elle et son oncle étaient tout ce qu'il avait et même s'il s'était presque endormi au téléphone, il s'était forcé à rester éveillé pour elle.

Laura était la co-directrice du Groupe Hale, une entreprise familiale qu'elle dirigeait avec leur oncle Peter, et il y avait toujours une chose après l'autre qui la stressaient encore plus. Derek ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi il devait l'écouter considérant à quel point il était mauvais pour les affaires d'entreprise. Mais il la laissait râler, il la soutenait comme un bon frère, sachant que Laura avait vraiment besoin d'évacuer avant qu'elle n'explose sur n'importe quel pauvre assistant ou secrétaire essayant juste de faire son travail.

Elle le harcela également à propos de revenir à Beacon Hills pour rencontrer son fiancé. Mais cette fois-ci, Derek était déjà en train de ronfler.

C'est donc sans grande surprise que Derek se retrouva à se réveiller à sept heures du matin, son téléphone toujours serré dans sa main bien que l'appel était terminé depuis longtemps. La tête de Derek revint brusquement à son téléphone, fixant l'heure.

"Merde !"

Derek bondit hors du lit, courant vers son placard pour prendre des vêtements propres. Il se glissa dans ses baskets sans prendre la peine de les lacer, attrapa son sac et courut à la porte en espérant qu'il serait à l'heure à son cours.

Ce fut le cas. De justesse.

En vain, puisqu'il trouva qu'il aurait été peut-être mieux de juste sécher ce cours. Il était groggy et presque sûr qu'il ressemblait à une putain d'épave. Ses prises de notes auraient probablement besoin d'être traduites après le cours et le pire dans tout ça, c'était qu'il n'avait pas eu sa dose de caféine. Son passage par le coffee-shop était la chose qui faisait démarrer sa journée du bon pied. Il considéra le fait de s'y arrêter ou non entre deux cours afin qu'il puisse au moins continuer sa journée sur une meilleure note.

''En plus, je rate Stil... ses _pâtisseries_ ! Je rate ses pâtisseries !'' Derek secoua la tête, se convainquant que ses pensées étaient ralenties à cause du manque de caféine. Ce n'était pas bon. C'est ce qui le décida. Il irait au coffee-shop après le cours pour prendre quelques Stiles... Erm. Quelques _pâtisseries_ de Stiles.

Quand Derek entra dans le café, il fut en fait assez surpris de voir à quel point il était rempli. Il y avait des étudiants partout, occupant presque toute les places de la boutique. Il avait l'habitude des matinées calmes, pas de la grande agitation qu'il voyait maintenant.

« Ah ! Mr Hale ! » Les yeux de Derek parcoururent la foule, trouvant Stiles en un instant. Stiles lui souriait avec enthousiasme en s'agitant derrière le comptoir. « Tu m'as manqué ce matin, Darren, » sourit-il.

Derek combattit l'envie de rougir. « Je-um. Je me suis levé en retard. » Ce qu'il voulait dire était 'Tu m'as manqué aussi.'

« Je te fais ton café. Isaac ici te fera payer. » Il hocha la tête vers un autre garçon derrière le comptoir qui était actuellement avec un client.

« Je vais devoir prendre à emporter, Stiles. J'ai mon cours d'ici quinze minutes. »

Il vit le garçon hocher la tête pour acquiescer, le dos tourné alors qu'il faisait fonctionner la machine. Derek reconnut l'autre serveur derrière la caisse comme étant Isaac Lahey. Ils avaient eu un cours en commun le semestre précédent. Il attendit que le blond aux cheveux bouclés ait fini.

« Hey, juste un café, alors ? » Isaac l'accueillit en hochant la tête.

« Um. » Derek lança un coup d'œil à la vitrine. Elle était dépourvue de délicieuses pâtisseries.

« Ah ouais. » Isaac fronça les sourcils en suivant le regard de Derek. « Désolé, mec. Généralement on n'a plus rien à cette heure-ci. »

« C'est bon, » dit Derek, ignorant la déception dans sa voix.

Isaac lui lança un demi-sourire compréhensif avant de lui faire payer le café.

Stiles se retourna finalement, donnant la tasse en carton à Derek. Il enleva le couvercle, regardant dedans. « Eh ? Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? Je deviens bon, non ? »

Derek regarda dedans. Il fronça les sourcils. « Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette chose ? »

Stiles en resta bouche bée. « Que- qu'est-ce que _c'est_ ? »

Isaac regarda dans le gobelet. « Mec, c'est un Pikachu. Tu ne sais pas ce qu'est un Pikachu ? »

Derek haussa simplement les épaules avant de prendre une gorgée, détruisant la tête de la créature.

Stiles fut bouche-bée de nouveau.

« Mon chef d'œuvre… » s'exclama-t-il dramatiquement, les mains tendues.

Derek roula juste des yeux, prenant une autre gorgée.

« Hey Stiles. Qui est ton ami ? »

Derek jeta un œil à la fille rousse qui s'était glissée derrière le comptoir comme si elle était la propriétaire du lieu, passant un bras autour de la taille de Stiles. Il sentit un froncement de sourcils se former sur son visage.

« Ah, » sourit Stiles, passant un bras autour des épaules de la fille. « C'est mon ami, Mr Hale. Il aime me tenir compagnie le matin. »

« Je viens pour le café, » railla Derek.

« Des détails, » dit Stiles en faisant un geste de la main. « Mr Hale, voici Lydia. »

« Enchantée, » sourit la jeune fille, en lui tendant sa main. Derek la serra cordialement, regardant attentivement la jeune fille. Elle se tourna vers Stiles. « La commande de Jackson est prête ? Il commence à râler. Tu le connais. »

Stiles rit. « Ouais. » Il regarda Derek. « Attends juste une seconde, ok ? »

Derek hocha la tête en regardant la paire traverser le café jusqu'à une table pleine de monde. Il vit une autre personne passer son bras autour de la taille de Stiles, un garçon avec des cheveux noirs en bataille, cette fois. Derek grogna pratiquement.

« Mec, ça va ? »

Ses yeux revinrent du côté d'Isaac derrière le comptoir. « Uh, ouais. Je… » Il regarda la tasse dans ses mains. « C'est chaud. »

« Tiens, » dit Isaac, tenant ouvert un emballage en carton dans lequel Derek glissa sa tasse.

« Merci. » Il hocha la tête, reconnaissant que le garçon ne le questionne pas. Il retourna son attention sur la table. Stiles s'était rapproché du gamin aux cheveux en bataille et avait placé une main sur son épaule.

« C'est Scott. »

Derek se retourna, se rendant compte qu'Isaac avait de nouveau suivi son regard.

« Quoi ? »

« Scott McCall. Lui et Stiles sont inséparables. Ils le sont depuis un bon moment. »

Derek fronça les sourcils à cela, sentant une douleur dans sa poitrine. Il les regarda de nouveau, plissant les yeux en voyant la main sur la hanche de Stiles.

Soudain, un fort bruit de crachat vint de la table alors qu'un garçon aux courts cheveux blonds se levait brusquement.

« Ew, Jackson, » s'éleva le cri dégoûté de Lydia alors qu'elle bougeait loin du garçon.

« Bordel Stiles ! Tu es mort ! »

Stiles riait, mais il réussit à demander. « De quoi tu parles, mec ? »

« Toi ! Tu as mis du sel dans mon café à la place du sucre ! » Il fit mine d'attraper le garçon par-dessus la table mais Stiles s'enfuit. « Reviens ici, Stilinski !»

« Voilà ce que tu obtiens pour avoir échanger mon shampoing avec de la colle ! » cria le garçon par-dessus son épaule, courant vers l'endroit où était Derek. Il plongea derrière le garçon plus âgé, l'utilisant comme un bouclier.

Derek pensa qu'il avait perdu toutes les fonctions de son cerveau en sentant les mains de Stiles sur lui, une restant sur son épaule, l'autre sur sa hanche alors qu'il se cachait du blond en colère. Le garçon – Jackson, supposa-t-il – arriva brusquement, soufflant d'agacement. « Stiles ! Ce n'est pas fini ! » Il cligna des yeux, réalisant finalement que son ami s'était caché derrière une personne réelle. « Qui c'est ? »

Du coin de l'œil, Derek put voir la tête de Stiles sortir de derrière son épaule. « C'est Diego et il va Go, Diego, Go sur ta _tronche_ si tu t'approches plus ! »

Derek était confus. "Bordel, qu'est-ce qu'un Go, Diego, Go ?" Il pensait cela juste quand Isaac éclata soudainement de rire.

« Stiles, tu es stupide, » lâcha-t-il entre deux rires. « Retourne travailler. »

Jackson s'avança, le doigt pointé sur Stiles derrière l'épaule de Derek d'un air menaçant. « Tu ferais mieux de surveiller tes arrières, Stilinski. »

« Aw Jackson, je sais qu'au fond de toi tu m'aimes vraiment, » sourit largement Stiles. Il agrippa les doigts du blond et en embrassa le bout.

Jackson retira vivement sa main avec un air agacé, essuyant ses doigts sur sa chemise, mais sans nier l'affirmation. « Peu importe, Stilinski. » Il regarda avec colère le garçon derrière Derek et repartit vers la table de ses amis.

Derek semblait gelé sur place, essayant de tout digérer. Il entendit Stiles glousser juste à côté de son oreille avant qu'il ne sente la main sur son épaule glisser dans son dos alors que Stiles se mettait face à lui de nouveau. Il sentit ses entrailles se réchauffer mais il se dit que c'était probablement juste le café qui arrivait enfin à son estomac.

« Oh ! Au fait ! » s'agita Stiles, bondissant par-dessus le comptoir et disparaissant derrière.

Derek regarda attentivement Isaac qui arborait encore un petit sourire amusé. « Est-il toujours comme ça ? »

Le garçon dégingandé hocha paresseusement la tête. « Tous. Les. Jours. »

Derek secouait la tête juste au moment où Stiles réapparut avec un petit sac en papier dans les mains. « Et voilà ! » sourit-il en tendant le sac à Derek. Ce dernier fronça les sourcils, regardant le sac comme si quelque chose était supposée arriver. Stiles le secoua juste, exhortant Derek à le lui prendre. « J'ai fait quelques mini-cheesecakes ce matin. Je t'en ai gardé une boite. Je comptais te les donner quand je te verrais plus tard, mais puisque tu es là… » Il haussa les épaules, secouant le sac de nouveau.

Derek voulait juste arracher le paquet des mains du garçon et sentir à l'intérieur les délicieuses pâtisseries. Mais il se contenta de regarder distraitement le sachet. Il feignit l'indifférence.

« À quoi sont-ils ? » demanda-t-il avec un haussement d'épaules.

« La moitié est nature, recouvert de framboise. L'autre moitié est au citron. » Il eut un petit sourire satisfait, « recouvert de myrtilles. »

Derek serra les mâchoires pour ne pas réagir. Stiles connaissait _définitivement_ ses goûts. Mais, pour sauver les apparences, Derek se força à maugréer alors qu'il roulait des yeux. « Bien. Si tu insistes. » Il tendit le bras pour attraper le sachet.

Malheureusement, Stiles laissa retomber son bras tendu, un froncement de sourcils sur son visage. « C'est pas grave si tu n'en veux pas, je peux juste les reme- »

Derek grogna, arrachant le sachet de la prise du garçon. « Bien sûr que je les veux. » souffla-t-il, secrètement excité d'avoir les gâteaux en main.

Stiles se contenta de glousser de nouveau. « Tu devrais y aller avant d'être en retard. Et ne t'inquiètes pas pour le paiement. Je les mettrais juste sur ta note demain matin. Je te vois plus tard, ouais ? » Derek acquiesça, prenant une autre gorgée de son café. « Bye, Mr Hale. » Stiles secoua la main, souriant joyeusement.

Derek regarda Isaac, qui avait apparemment suivi la discussion avec un air amusé. Il semblait retenir un sourire. Derek détourna le regard, fixant la sortie.

« Bye, Mr Hale, » fit la voix taquine du plus grand serveur. « Revenez vite ! »

Derek lança un regard noir au garçon par-dessus son épaule. Cela suffit à effacer le sourire malicieux sur son visage. Derek ricana. « Je reviendrais. » Il sourit, quittant le café avec une assez bonne impression de lui-même.

Alors que Derek dégustait paisiblement ses petits gâteaux en cours, il repensa à ce qu'il avait vu dans le café. "D'abord cette fille a mis son bras autour de lui. Ensuite, un mec a mis son bras autour de lui. Et après, il a embrassé les doigts d'un autre. Je me demande quelle relation il a avec eux. Lahey a dit que Stiles et Scott étaient proches... Mais proche _à quel point_?" Derek tentait de faire attention au cours, il essayait _vraiment_. Mais son esprit rejouait en boucle les images de Stiles avec ses amis. Étaient-ils juste amis ? L'un d'eux était-il plus qu'un ami pour Stiles ? Et plus important encore, pourquoi Stiles lui avait-il gardé seulement _trois_ gâteaux de chaque ?

Derek lança un regard noir au sachet vide. Il ne trouvait pas de réponse à tout cela.

Plus tard, Derek se posaient encore des questions sur plusieurs choses alors qu'il attendait Stiles pour aller ensemble à leurs cours. Apercevant le garçon qui descendait les marches du bâtiment de sciences, Derek marcha vers lui.

« Hey, Mr Hale, » sourit Stiles. « Tu as l'air un peu grincheux. Tu as déjà mangé tous les gâteaux ? » se moqua-t-il.

Derek ignora juste la question, son esprit focalisé sur autre chose. « Alors... ce matin... Ce sont eux tes amis ? »

Stiles ne fut pas affecté par le mépris flagrant de la question. « Mm-hm. On est un groupe assez hétéroclite, mais on s'entend bien. »

« Cette rousse- »

« Ah-ah, » dit Stiles, le menaçant du doigt. « Elle est blonde vénitienne. »

Derek fit la moue. « Tu... Vous deux avez l'air... proches. »

Stiles haussa les épaules. « Ouais, on se connait depuis longtemps. Enfin, _je_ la connaissais et elle n'a plus ou moins pas su que j'existais pendant une bonne partie de notre vie scolaire. » rit-il. « Mec, j'avais genre un béguin _énorme pour_ elle-" »

Derek haussa un sourcil. « Avait ? »

« Ouais. Comme depuis la _troisième_ année en fait, » dit-il, étirant ses bras devant lui pour montrer le temps qu'il avait passé à avoir le béguin pour la fille. « Mais quand elle a fini par se rendre compte de mon existence, je suis passé dans la friend zone, ce qui est comme une _punition_ pour tout gars qui veut tenter quelque chose avec une fille. Mais ça me va maintenant. De plus, elle est complètement amoureuse de Jackson. »

« .. De Jackson… » répéta lentement Derek.

« Mm-hm. »

« C'est le gars dont tu as trafiqué le café. »

À cela, Stiles rit de nouveau. « Oh mec, c'était génial, non ? Il va totalement se venger. »

« Alors vous deux êtes... amis ? »

Stiles acquiesça. « Au lycée, c'était un salaud complet. Comme, je veux dire, un connard total. Il était toujours en train de s'en prendre à Scott et moi. » Le coin des lèvres de Derek s'affaissa à la mention de l'autre garçon. « Mais maintenant on est ok. Je pense que ça doit aider que Lydia et moi sommes devenus amis. Mais de temps en temps on se joue encore des tours. L'autre jour, par exemple, il a décidé de prendre deux de mes chemises et de faire des petits trous dedans juste à l'endroit des tétons, alors j'ai décidé de trouer ses boxers à l'entrejambe, tu vois. Œil pour œil dent pour dent. » sourit-il fièrement.

« Très mature, » commenta Derek, repoussant de son esprit l'image des tétons de Stiles.

« Je ne regrette rien. »

Derek retint un petit sourire. « Alors, um- » Il. s'éclaircit la gorge. « Qu'en est-il de... Scott ? »

Derek jeta un regard à Stiles du coin de l'œil.

« Hm ? Quoi à propos de lui ? »

« Vous êtes... proches ? »

« Ouais, le gars est comme mon frère. » À cela, Derek sentit la tension dans ses épaules diminuer. « On est meilleurs amis depuis que nous sommes enfants. Il est un peu à côté de la plaque, mais je l'aime, que veux-tu ? »

Derek se contenta d'hocher la tête. « Alors.. Aucun d'eux.. »

« Aucun d'eux quoi ? »

« Je veux dire, toi et eux… »

« Hm ? Oh. Oh ! Non, non, non ! » rit Stiles, secouant vigoureusement la tête. « Je suis un oiseau libre. Et cet oiseau, » Il pointa sa poitrine. « Cet oiseau, tu ne peux pas le changer. »

Derek ricana, reconnaissant la chanson de Lynyrd Skynyrd.

« Et toi ? As-tu une petite amie ? »

« Non. »

« Une femme ? »

« Non. »

« .. Un _mari_ ? »

Derek lui lança un coup d'œil. « Je suis célibataire, ok ? »

Il gloussa. « Bien, on ne sait jamais de nos jours. Je sais que quand j'ai connu Danny, je ne pensais pas qu'il penchait de ce côté. Je pensais juste qu'il sentait bon. »

Derek releva brusquement la tête pour regarder Stiles. « Danny ? Qui est Danny ? »

« Uh, je ne sais pas si tu l'as vu, mais il était assis juste à côté de Jackson au café. »

Derek essaya de se souvenir, mais il n'avait pas regardé les autres personnes à la table.

« Danny est un gars cool. Un vrai athlète. Et il a de ces fossettes – ugh ! Ce mec. »

« Tu .. l'aimes ? »

« Qui _n'aime pas_ Danny ? » Stiles sourit comme si c'était une réponse acceptable. Mais ça ne l'était pas. Pas d'après les standards de Derek. « Oh ! Au fait, c'est quoi ton numéro ? »

Derek cligna des yeux au soudain changement de sujet. « Quoi ? »

« Tiens, » dit le garçon, tendant la main à Derek, « Laisse-moi voir ton téléphone. »

« Um, » Derek atteignit sa poche et en sortit son téléphone. Avant qu'il ne puisse le tenir complètement dans sa main, Stiles le lui arracha.

Avec des doigts experts, Stiles manœuvra dans le téléphone comme si c'était le sien. Il saisit quelque chose dessus, puis fit une pause, tenant le téléphone devant lui les bras tendus, recommença la saisie, puis lança le téléphone à Derek. « Voilà, » sourit-il. « Maintenant tu as mon numéro. » Il sortit son téléphone, montrant à Derek la notification d'un nouveau message. « Et maintenant j'ai le tien aussi. »

Derek regarde son téléphone. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire avec ça ? »

Stiles ricana. « Sérieusement ? Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Je vais t'inscrire dans toutes _sortes_ de sondages téléphoniques et d'enquêtes politiques. Ça va être génial. » Au regard qu'il obtint, Stiles gloussa. « Allez. Je vais t'appeler et t'envoyer des sms, duh. »

« A propos de quoi ? »

« A propos de _n'importe quoi_. C'est ce que font les amis, tu sais. »

Pour être clair, Derek n'avait jamais vraiment eu beaucoup d'amis.

Ils arrivèrent bientôt devant la salle de cours de Derek.

« A plus, Dudley. » Stiles lui fit signe. « Je t'enverrai un message. »

Derek acquiesça juste pour le saluer, mais fronça les sourcils alors qu'il regardait le garçon tourner au coin du couloir. "Il va me textoter ? Quand ?" Il prit sa place habituelle au fond de la classe et jeta un œil au téléphone dans sa main comme si l'objet pouvait lui apporter une réponse. Il le tapota et ouvrit l'écran d'accueil, faisant défiler la courte liste de ses nouveaux contacts. Il ricana. Il était écrit "Stiles Le Gars Super Cool :D". Il cliqua dessus. Comme il le suspectait, Stiles _avait_ pris une photo de lui tandis qu'ils allaient vers son cours. Il sentit un sourire se dessiner lentement sur ses lèvres alors qu'il fixait la photo du garçon rayonnant.

« Je t'avais dit qu'il était mignon. »

Derek se redressa promptement, cachant le téléphone sous sa main. Il regarda Erica. Elle sourit simplement d'un air entendu alors qu'elle prenait sa place habituelle. Derek éteignit l'écran et rangea son téléphone dans sa poche, se préparant pour son cours.

Après plus ou moins vingt minutes de cours, il sentit un petit vibrement contre sa jambe. Derek se figea, surpris par la sensation soudaine. Il sortit son téléphone, regardant la notification d'un nouveau message de Stiles Le Gars Super Cool :D. Il l'ouvrit.

 _Je m'ennuie teeeeeeeellement T_T_

Derek vérifia que son professeur était distrait par le cours. ''Qu'est-ce que je dois répondre ? Peut-être que je dois lui envoyer une blague. Comme ça, il ne s'ennuiera plus.'' Derek se creusa la cervelle pour trouver une blague. Ça ne dura pas longtemps. ''Okay, voyons voir.'' Il fronça les sourcils. Se décidant finalement pour quelque chose, il écrivit sa réponse.

 _Tu ne devrais pas te concentrer sur le cours ?_

Quelques secondes plus tard. _Je devrais, et je le ferais si j'étais vraiment intéressé par tintern abbey. Foutu wordsworth!1_

Derek ricana, mais il se demanda quoi répondre à cela. ''Je vais compatir. Lui dire que je n'aime pas non plus Tintern Abbey.'' Il fronça les sourcils, se remémorant le poème qu'il avait lu deux ans plus tôt. ''Non ce serait un mensonge. Je l'ai vraiment aimé.'' Derek s'était senti lié à certains des thèmes abordés dans le poème. Il avait même fini par écrire un essai sur lui dans ce cours. Il se décida pour une autre réponse.

 _C'est un bon poème._

Puis, _omg alors tu t'assois là et écoute ces absurdités moi je pige rien._

Derek soupira, repensant au papier qu'il avait écrit. _C'est à propos du sublime._

 _Sublime est un groupe des années 90._

Derek cligna des yeux. L'esprit de ce gamin était partout. ''Comment suis-je censé répondre à ça ?'' Il ne trouvait rien à répondre. Mais le temps était compté. Stiles attendait-il une réponse ? Il ne voulait pas le faire attendre. Il pensa à quelque chose.

 _Concentre-toi, Stiles._

Derek commença instantanément à s'inquiéter de si c'était la mauvaise chose à dire. Il était évident que le gamin s'ennuyait et qu'il avait envoyé des messages à Derek pour tromper son ennui. Stiles s'attendait à ce que Derek le divertisse et tout ce qu'il trouvait à faire était de le renvoyer dans son ennui ? Quel genre d'ami ferait ça ? Derek fronça les sourcils, souhaitant pouvoir revenir en arrière et envoyer quelque chose de mieux. Il était tellement absorbé par cette idée qu'il sursauta un peu au vibrement dans sa main.

 _Ok ok grincheux. Je vais me concentrer. Je te vois après les cours._

Derek soupira, se relaxant. Il releva les yeux, un sourire sur le visage qui retomba lorsqu'il se rendit compte que tout le monde le regardait. Il se tourna vers son professeur.

« Mr Hale, si vous avez fini avec votre téléphone, vous voudriez peut-être nous parler des dieux nordiques et de l'importance du marteau. »

Derek fourra son téléphone dans sa poche tout en essayant de trouver quelque chose à dire, repensant à ses courtes révisions de la nuit dernière. « Um. Le marteau. Bien. C'est un symbole. C'est évident. Une réponse au christianisme et à la croix ? »

Cela sembla convenir au professeur. Il reçut néanmoins un regard sévère. « _Concentrez-vous_ , Mr Hale. »

Derek dût ricaner à l'ironie de la situation. Il reprit son stylo et se prépara à prendre des notes. "Ce truc à propos de s'envoyer des sms est trop difficile. Voir Stiles est beaucoup plus facile que de lui envoyer des messages.'' Il regarda autour de lui, s'assurant que tout le monde portait attention à l'enseignant. Derek ressortit son téléphone, tapotant sur l'écran jusqu'à ce que l'image de Stiles lui renvoie son regard. Derek sourit.

« Mr Hale ! »

Derek fourra son téléphone dans sa sacoche, promettant de ne plus le sortir pendant le cours.

.

.

 **Note de l'auteur :** J'ai passé une petite partie de ma matinée à chercher des images des pâtisseries que Stiles a faites ou mentionnées et maintenant j'ai un fichier dans mon ordinateur appelé "Stiles' food pr0n". J'ai considéré le fait de le mettre sur mon tumblr, mais ensuite j'ai réalisé que personne ne pourrait comprendre à part moi haha.

 **Note de la traductrice :** Voilà voilà, ça, c'est fait. Teufy-chan a traduit ce chapitre donc c'est elle qui répondra à vos reviews. Je suis passée derrière elle pour passer l'aspirateur donc j'espère qu'il ne reste plus aucune faute. Enfin, on s'est mises d'accord et à partir de maintenant on postera un chapitre par semaine, le dimanche. J'espère que ça vous a plu !

 **Réponses aux reviews :**

 **Mellan44 :** Il a pas fini d'en pâtir Derek le pauvre.

 **Kytykat :** Derrien, en voici un autre.

 **Unanyme :** Ouais autant dire que j'étais un tantinet excitée pour respecter des délais de publication. Derek n'a pas fini de l'être tu verras ! Mais Stiles EST un rayon de soleil. Je te jure, pour le comment ça va évoluer, tu le verras pas venir. Merci ! J'y passe des HEURES, je suis heureuse de savoir que la traduction est à la hauteur. Le chapitre est lààà ! J'espère que ça te plaira tout autant. Merci de ta review !

 **Juju :** T'as raison : Derek est jaloux et c'est très cute, surtout qu'il ne s'en rend pas encore compte. La suite est là ! Merci de ta review.

 **nathydemon :** aya tu jouis du malheur des autres toi ! Moi si j'étais à la place de Derek, je m'auto-cannibaliserai sur-place.

 **ZephireBleu :** Merci de tes trois reviews! Et pour avoir complimenté ma traduction, nyéhéhé. Je dirais pour le moment, Derek est attendrissant. Mais ca va basculer dangereusement, TRES dangereusement. Retiens bien. En ce qui concerne le passé de Derek, on aura en effet un aperçu, mais ce sera pour plus tard.

 **lydiamartin33430 :** Oui, ce sous-entendu gros comme mon poing m'a tuée aussi. Eh oui vingt-deux chapitres madame ! MDR *dead*

Ben y a pas de meilleur moment de lire une fanfic qu'après minuit. Hhahaha, pour la belge que je suis, dans "cono" j'entends "con" et ça qualifie bien Derek dans ce chapitre.

MDR alors là j'imagine Derek lire ta review et avoir une mine clairement offensé au "Derek a un plan ? OMG j'ai peur" jpp.

 **kamkam85 :** derrien derrien. Derek ne se rend pas encore compte de ses sentiments donc franchement y a rien à cacher, mais t'as raison c'est trooooop mignon. Voilà la suite ! Bisou.

 **Lolotetine1596 :** Awww, merci à toi de ta review. Voilà la suiiiite. J'espère que tu adoreras tout autant.


	5. Impromptu

Dimanche était le jour parfait pour faire la grasse matinée, paresser, et par-dessus tout, se détendre. Dimanche était le jour où on pouvait oublier le monde et faire quelque chose juste pour soi. Alors qu'est-ce que faisait Derek à six heures du matin caché derrière un étal de choux ?

La réponse à cette question datait de mercredi, quelques jours plus tôt. Derek était en train de savourer son café et une brioche à la cannelle recouvert de glaçage, quand Stiles s'écroula dans la chaise en face de lui. Il entrelaça ses doigts et étira ses bras au-dessus de lui, pendant que Derek ne fixait _pas_ d'une manière insistante la parcelle de peau dévoilée du côté de son tablier.. pas beaucoup, du moins.

« Mec, j'ai hâte à dimanche. »

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe dimanche ? »

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe dimanche ? Je vais te _dire_ ce qui se passe dimanche. Dimanche est le jour où j'aurai des cerises pour que je puisse enfin essayer la recette de cette tarte cerise-amande que j'ai. Elles sont un peu difficiles à se procurer si tard dans la saison, mais le vendeur m'a assuré qu'il en aurait cette fois. »

« Le vendeur ? »

« Ouais, du marché. J'y vais chaque dimanche acheter quelques trucs frais pour chez moi. Récemment, mon patron a commencé à me donner de l'argent pour que j'achète aussi des trucs pour le café. Plutôt cool, hein ? »

Derek hocha simplement la tête en prenant une gorgée de son café. Il se fit une petite note mentale, avant d'écouter Stiles déblatérer sur un sujet obscur dont il ne savait rien.

Ce qui amena Derek à aujourd'hui : Dimanche. Il avait pensé qu'il pourrait passer par le marché, marcher mine de rien devant le gamin, et ils pourraient passer la matinée ensemble. Ça avait semblé une bonne idée sur le moment. Mais quand Derek arriva au marché, il commença à douter.

''Et s'il pense que je le harcèle ?" Derek fronça des sourcils. Il ne voulait pas que Stiles pense ça, mais Derek savait que ça avait l'air ainsi d'un point de vue extérieur. Il commença à croire que tout ceci était une _terrible_ idée. Il aurait dû rester chez lui, comme chaque week-end, et étudier comme le bon étudiant qu'il était.

Et puis il le vit. Stiles se tenait là, quelques stands plus loin, portant un gilet à capuche et traînant un petit chariot derrière lui. Il venait visiblement juste d'arriver puisque son chariot était vide.

''Merde.'' Derek sentit son cœur remonter à sa gorge. Il plongea derrière l'étal de choux, se penchant légèrement sur le côté pour avoir un aperçu du garçon. Ce dernier s'approchait. "Putain, faut que je parte avant qu'il ne me voie." Il marqua une pause, réfléchissant. "Et alors s'il me voie ? Je suis juste là pour acheter de la nourriture. J'aime la nourriture. Tout ira bien." se persuada-t-il, prenant son courage à deux mains. Il surgit de derrière le stand et s'approcha du jeune homme. Il se sentait brave. Il se sentait confiant. Il se sentait... comme un harceleur louche et pervers qui suivait ce type partout. Derek fit instantanément demi-tour.

« Mr. Hale ? »

Derek grimaça intérieurement. « Merde, » marmonna-t-il entre ses dents. Il avait été localisé. Lentement, il se retourna.

« Ah ! Je pensais bien que c'était toi ! » s'exclama Stiles en s'approchant de lui. « En train de faire du shopping ? »

Derek acquiesça simplement. Il jeta un coup d'œil aux choux, en prenant fermement une dans sa main. « J'aime les choux. » Derek se maudit aussitôt pour sa stupidité. ''J'aime les choux ? _Sérieusement_ ?''

Stiles haussa les sourcils, amusé. « Les choux, huh ? »

Derek ferma les yeux et secoua la tête. « Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai dit ça. Je veux dire, les choux c'est bien. J'aime bien. Je veux dire, je les aime autant qu'une personne normale les aime. » Il ferma la bouche, peur de la tirade verbale qu'il pourrait sortir s'il l'ouvrait.

Stiles sourit. Il examina la vitre avant d'en prendre un lui-même. « Je dois prendre quelques légumes pour chez moi, moi aussi. Je dois trouver un moyen de les cacher dans mes plats, sinon Scott ne les mangerait pas. »

Derek fronça les sourcils. « Scott ? Ton ami ? »

« Ouais, je dois cuisiner pour nous deux, sinon il vivrait de Hot Pockets et de nouilles instantanées. »

Ces paroles rappelèrent à Derek qu'il devait renouveler son stock de Hot Pockets et de nouilles instantanées. On n'avait pas tous un Stiles pour cuisiner. Il regarda Stiles tendre de l'argent au vendeur, avant de baisser les yeux sur le chou entre ses mains. "Je suppose que je devrais payer pour ça. Je l'ai touché...'' Il sortit son portefeuille et en prit un billet qu'il tendit au vendeur avant de glisser le légume dans un papier en plastique. Il regretta soudainement de ne pas avoir pris un plus grand sac.

« Tiens, » dit Stiles, tendant son chariot. « Tu peux mettre tes trucs ici pour l'instant. »

« Uh, merci. »

Les deux jeunes hommes vagabondèrent d'étals en étals, Stiles prenait parfois quelques trucs au passage. Stiles bavardait avec négligence comme il le faisait d'habitude, pendant que Derek écoutait. Il se demanda brièvement pourquoi il avait été aussi nerveux au début. Stiles semblait parfaitement content de traîner avec Derek. Ils passèrent devant des produits de boulangerie, l'odeur les attirant. Stiles croqua joyeusement dans un croissant chaud et croustillant tandis que Derek picorait dans des prunes.

« Mmh, » soupira Stiles, heureux. « C'est trop bon. »

Derek plongea sa main dans le sac tenu par Stiles et détacha un morceau de croissant pour lui. Il la mit dans sa bouche, goûtant le pain moelleux.

« Hm. » Il haussa les épaules. ''Ce n'est pas aussi bon que les tiens," pensa-t-il pour lui-même.

« Oh, um, merci. »

Ou du moins il _pensa_ avoir pensé la pensée.

Derek se sentit rougir et l'ignora. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Stiles qui souriait, l'air heureux, alors qu'il apportait un autre morceau à ses lèvres. Derek fourra une énième prune dans sa bouche, espérant que ça l'empêcherait de dire d'autres choses gênantes.

Ils continuèrent leur chemin. Stiles reçut ses tant attendues cerises et remercia abondement le vendeur. Derek l'aida avec une barquette de pommes et une autre de mûres. Dès que le panier devint lourd, Derek le saisit par la poignée sans même prendre la peine de dire quoi que ce soit. Il ne rata pas le bref regard de surprise, suivi du sourire reconnaissant sur les lèvres de Stiles. Il dissimula lui-même le début d'un sourire. Un peu plus tard, Derek essaya de ne pas montrer son excitation lorsqu'il vit Stiles acheter un boisseau de citrons et le mettre dans le panier.

« Ces choses-là semblent vite s'épuiser au café, » commenta le garçon, dardant sur Derek un regard accusateur.

Ce dernier haussa juste des épaules. « Tu n'es pas _obligé_ de préparer des pâtisseries au citron. » Et revoilà la tirade verbale. Derek regretta ces mots avant même qu'il ne finisse la phrase.

« Oh, vraiment ? » sourit Stiles, se frottant le menton comme s'il considérait l'option. « Je ne pense pas que ça irait avec un de mes clients réguliers. Il semble aimer le citron. Peut-être même autant qu'il aime les choux. »

Derek ferma les yeux et expira lentement. Venir ici pourrait avoir été une terrible idée.

Stiles se contenta de rire à nouveau. « Allez, grincheux. Relax. Jamais de la _vie_ je ne t'enlèverai tes précieux citrons. » Derek dissimula simplement un petit sourire.

Ils s'arrêtèrent devant quelques stands supplémentaires. Stiles acheta plus de fruits, emballa quelques légumes tout en bavardant tout le long. Jusqu'à ce que vint le moment pour eux de se séparer - beaucoup trop tôt. Stiles récupéra son panier pendant que Derek tenait son chou, ses prunes à moitié mangées, et un sac de raisins rouges sans pépins qu'il avait acheté et commencé à grignoter. Il se demanda brièvement s'il aurait dû acheté plus de choses pour ne pas passer pour un lèche-botte, mais il était ok avec l'idée de ne pas l'avoir fait. En vérité, il se demandait déjà ce qu'il ferait avec le chou, alors avoir un tas d'autres produits frais le désabuserait complètement. La plupart de sa nourriture venait d'un congélateur ou peu importe quel menu de livraison il avait sous la main. Cuisiner n'était définitivement _pas_ son truc.

« Tu es sûr que tu n'as pas besoin d'aide avec ça ? » demanda Derek, désignant du menton le panier plein tout en fourrant un raisin dans sa bouche.

« Non, ça va. Je ne vis pas trop loin d'ici et je demanderai à Scott de m'aider à tout porter à la boutique plus tard. »

Derek prit un énième raisin et le tint à mi-chemin de sa bouche. « Donc, je suppose que je te verrai demain ? »

Puis, comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle à faire au monde, Stiles se pencha en avant et attrapa le raisin entre ses dents. « C'est sûr. » Il lui fit un clin d'œil. « A plus, Dwayne. » sourit Stiles, agitant la main avant de tourner les talons tout en traînant derrière lui son chariot.

Derek, lui, resta figé sur place. Il crut même ne plus respirer. Il était juste là, le regard alternant entre la silhouette au capuchon rouge et ses doigts. Doigts qui avaient frôlés les lèvres du garçon. Il ne sut pas combien de temps il resta debout là. Stiles avait disparu au croisement de la rue. Puis, un petit rictus étira ses lèvres qui, lentement, s'élargit jusqu'à devenir un large sourire. Venir au marché aujourd'hui avait été la meilleure idée qu'il ait jamais eue.

.

.

Derek fronça les sourcils. Ça ne pouvait pas être vrai.

Six. S-i-x.

Il fixa longuement la balance de sa salle de bain. Il ne savait même pas pourquoi il en avait une. C'était sûrement une de ces choses que sa sœur était convaincue qu'il en avait besoin et donc l'avait ajouté à la liste des choses à acheter pour l'université. Ce matin, quand Derek s'était glissé dans un jean, il avait été étonné de voir que ça devenait un peu étroit. Il avait donc sorti cette balance et s'était pesé.

Il avait gagné six kilos. _Six._

Derek grogna, passant une main sur son visage. Il ne comprenait pas. Il faisait toujours de l'exercice le matin avant de se préparer pour l'école. Il soupira. "C'est toutes ces pâtisseries que je mange. Peut-être que je devrais arrêter..."

Il y réfléchit. Il adorait la cuisine de Stiles. C'était une partie de sa routine maintenant, de prendre une pâtisserie avec son café le matin. Il ne voulait pas changer ça. Derek pensa à un autre plan. Ça allait foutre en l'air son emploi de temps mais c'était nécessaire s'il voulait rester en bonne santé.

Derek poursuivit sa journée normalement. Ce ne fut que tard dans la soirée, après qu'il ait fini ses devoirs, qu'il mit en pratique la nouvelle partie de sa routine. Derek enfila un sweat et un short. Il laça ses baskets avant de quitter son appartement. Puis, il commença à courir.

C'était dix-neuf heures. Il aimait le vent tiède et le ciel brumeux, le soleil venait juste de se coucher derrière les collines. Il trotta jusqu'à l'école, sachant que là-bas, il n'aurait pas à s'inquiéter des voitures s'il ne faisait que courir autour du campus. Derek se sentait bien. Il sentait la sueur commencer à recouvrir sa peau. Il continua de courir jusqu'à ce que les seules choses qui éclairaient le ciel soit la lune et les étoiles. Après environ une heure et demi de jogging, Derek ralentit, essuyant son front avec sa manche. Il fit craquer ses articulations et étira ses jambes pour refroidir son corps après un telle séance d'entraînement.

« Mr. Hale ? »

Derek se redressa, se retournant au son de la voix familière.

« Stiles ? »

Ce dernier sourit. « Ouais ! Hey ! » Il jeta son sac-à-dos sur son épaule avant de s'approcher de son ami.

Derek était honnêtement abasourdi. Il n'avait pas prévu ça - non, sérieusement, cette fois il n'avait pas. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? »

« J' _étudie_ ici, » le taquina Stiles, reprenant la réplique de Derek contre lui. « Je viens juste de sortir de cours. »

Derek jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre. Il était 20h30. « Tu prends des cours de soir ? »

« Et bien, duh. Je bosse le matin. »

Derek cligna des yeux. « Quand est-ce que tu dors ? »

Stiles rigola. « Je dors. Je suis bon avec cinq heures de sommeil. Je suis trop actif en général pour dormir plus longtemps que ça. Et toi ? Qu'est-ce que _tu_ fais ici ? »

« Du jogging. »

« Ah, » sourit le garçon. « On commence à avoir des petits bourrelets au niveau des hanches, huh ? » taquina-t-il, tapotant le ventre de Derek.

Derek combattit l'envie de se pencher vers le contact et se contenta de rougir. Heureusement, il faisait noir dehors donc Stiles ne le voyait pas. Il se redressa, la mine impassible. « Eh bien, qui dois-je blâmer pour cela ? » demanda-t-il, jetant un regard accusateur à Stiles.

« Pas moi, Dashiki. Je ne te force pas à manger toutes ces pâtisseries. »

« Dashiki ? Ce n'est même pas un nom. C'est une marque de vêtement. »

Stiles haussa les épaules. « Et bien, je suis à court d'options. »

Derek secoua la tête en dépit de son amusement. « Alors- euh.. » Il déglutit, dessinant des motifs invisibles sur le sol avec la pointe de sa chaussure. « Est-ce que tu.. est-ce que tu veux que je te raccompagne ? »

Il leva la tête. Stiles souriait. « Bien sûr, un peu de compagnie serait la bienvenue. »

Derek laissa échapper le souffle qu'il ne se rappelait pas avoir retenu. Il se détendit. « Alors, de quel cours tu sors ? »

« Sociologie. »

Derek haussa un sourcil. « Je ne savais pas que les étudiants en sciences avancées avaient besoin de sociologie. »

« Et bien, généralement, ils n'ont en pas besoin. Mais je veux entrer dans la médecine légale et résoudre des meurtres et tout. La sociologie va m'aider à comprendre l'esprit des gens. »

« Huh. » marmonna Derek.

« Quoi ? »

« C'est un peu comme ce que j'étudie. »

« Quoi ? Les tactiques de guerre ? »

Derek regarda de côté le jeune homme. « _Non_. La criminologie. »

Stiles eut un petit gloussement surpris. « Sérieux ? Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu étudies l'Histoire et la mythologie ? Attends, attends, je peux deviner. L'Histoire pour les tactiques de guerre, duh. Et la mythologie pour.. » Il tapota son menton, une expression concentrée sur le visage. « Pour quoi ? »

« On peut dire énormément de choses sur les motivations d'une personne en fonction de leurs croyances. »

« Ah ! C'est parfait ! » Il sourit à Derek, sautillant légèrement. « Tu sais ce qui serait totalement génial ? Si on avait, genre, une agence ensemble. Tu pourras être le détective super cool et je serai le gars du labo encore plus cool. »

« Et pourquoi exactement serais-tu le plus cool si _je_ suis celui qui botte des culs dehors alors que t'es au labo ? »

« _Parce que_ , Donatello, _parce que._ Malgré toutes tes prouesses physiques, tu n'arriveras nulle part sans moi et mon intellect supérieur. » Il tapota ses tempes, comme pour illustrer ses propos. « Tu seras comme "Stiles ! J'ai besoin de ton aide !" dans chaque enquête. » Derek roula des yeux. « Mais ce n'est pas grave ! Ça signifie qu'à chaque fois qu'un méchant voudra se venger sur moi et ma grandeur, tu seras mon garde-du-corps personnel. » Il adressa un sourire victorieux à Derek. « Je peux le voir d'ici. On aura notre propre émission télé : Mr. Hale et le Stilinator. » Il balaya le ciel nocturne des mains, comme si leurs noms étaient en lumières. « On dominera le monde entier, toi avec ton sombre, obscur et mystérieux truc et moi et mon esprit, mon charme et mon pur sex-appeal. » Il agita suggestivement les sourcils.

Derek secoua simplement la tête, incapable d'empêcher le sourire étirer ses lèvres. ''Ce gamin.''

« Oh, et tu feras le truc. Avec les lunettes de soleil. Et tu feras des jeux de mots ridicules genre ''On pourrait dire qu'il était.. _mort_ de peur.'' Et on aura notre propre générique et des figurines qui nous ressemblent et on obtiendra des offres de films et des voitures de malade et _tout_. » Stiles marqua une pause pour respirer. Il sourit chaleureusement à Derek. « Ouais, ça, ça sera nous. »

Derek regarda Stiles, l'exubérance de ce dernier le contaminant. Lentement, il hocha la tête. « Ouais, ça sera nous. » répéta-t-il.

Le sourire de Stiles s'agrandit. Il entoura les épaules du plus âgé d'un bras. « Toi et moi, gamin, on ira loin. »

Derek aimait comment ça sonnait.

Bientôt, ils arrivèrent à l'immeuble de Stiles.

« Et bien, je vous remercie de m'avoir raccompagné chez moi, mon bon monsieur, » dit Stiles avec un accent du sud. Il battit des cils, mimant un parapluie. « J'apprécie l'attention. Un vrai gentleman est si difficile à trouver de nos jours. »

« Tu es ridicule, » se moqua Derek. « tu le sais ça ? »

« C'est ce que les gens aiment le plus chez moi », sourit-il, béat.

« Ah ! Oui ! Stiles ! Nourris-moi ! »

Derek vit un mouvement flou avant qu'une personne ne se jette sur Stiles. Derek était sur le point d'arracher l'inconnu du garçon, mais il reconnut les cheveux en bataille.

« J'allais justement sortir pour chercher du porc Mushu ! » gémit Scott, se retirant légèrement du câlin.

« Espèce de sauvage. Tu sais que ce truc est bourré de graisse. »

« Ouais, ben, je suis affamé. »

Stiles soupira. « Tu es désespérant. » Il tourna son attention sur Derek. « Mr. Hale, lui, c'est Scott. »

« Hm ? » Scott afficha une mine confuse avant de se tourner pour tomber sur Derek. « Ah ! Mec, tu m'as fait peur ! » Il rit et lui tendit la main. « Bonjour. »

Derek fixa simplement la main, avant de lever paresseusement les yeux vers le jeune homme.

Stiles grogna. « Sois gentil avec mon colocataire. »

Derek fronça des sourcils. « Ton colocataire ? Vous vivez ensemble ? »

« Ouais, mon vieux. C'est la définition de colocataire. » dit Stiles, amusé.

« Stiles est genre _le_ meilleur coloc du monde. C'est comme vivre avec ma mère. »

« Merci, mon pote, » sourit Stiles, entourant les épaules de Scott d'un bras. « Quoique je ne peux pas dire la même chose de toi. »

« Oh, ha ha. » Scott adressa un regard foudroyant à son ami.

Derek avait du mal à payer attention, concentré sur la main sur l'épaule de Scott.

« Tu veux monter ? » proposa Stiles. « Je vais préparer le dîner. »

Il détacha ses yeux de la main, l'expression vide. « Non merci. J'ai déjà mangé, » mentit-il. Il _voulait_ essayer la cuisine de Stiles – énormément. Mais il ne voulait pas la _partager_. Au fond, il savait qu'il se montrait puéril. Mais franchement, il s'en fichait.

« Tu es sûr ? » demanda-t-il de nouveau.

Derek hocha simplement la tête. « Ouais. »

Ils furent distraits par le grondement d'un estomac. Scott sourit timidement. « J'ai plus faim que ce que je pensais. »

Derek jeta un coup d'œil au garçon.

« Très bien, » dit Stiles, laissant tomber son bras. « Je vais aller m'y mettre, alors. »

« Bonne nuit, Mr. Hale. Ravi de vous avoir enfin rencontré. » sourit poliment Scott en tendant la main. « Oh, c'est vrai. Tu ne fais pas ça. » Il laissa retomber sa main le long de son flanc.

« Bonne nuit, Derek. » sourit Stiles. « Je te verrai demain. »

Pour une seconde, Derek fut abasourdi en voyant Stiles enfin taper juste. Ça le réchauffa de l'intérieur malgré l'air frais de la nuit. Il hocha la tête, son animosité antérieure disparaissant. « 'Nuit. » Il regarda les deux hommes entrer dans le building avant de prendre le chemin de chez lui.

Derek devait l'admettre. Voir Scott avec Stiles avait remué quelque chose en lui. Il se demanda ce que ça faisait d'avoir un ami aussi proche. Peut-être qu'ils seraient colocataires. Peut-être qu'ils cuisineraient pour l'autre. Mais il repensa à ce que Stiles avait dit tout à l'heure. "Mr. Hale et le Stilinator." Alors peut-être Derek n'avait pas ce genre d'amitié maintenant, mais peut-être, juste peut-être, il pourrait l'avoir dans le futur.

.

.

 **Note de l'auteur :** *efface la tirade verbale ridicule dû au manque de sommeil* Les six kilos font référence aux six kilos que Tyler Hoechlin a gagné juste avant la scène de la piscine xD juste au cas où vous ne saviez pas. :D J'aime les choux. J'aime les lampes 8D

 **Note de la traductrice :** Saviez-vous que la trisomie 21 est dû à un chromosome supplémentaire à la 21e paire de chromosome ? Que Andrew Scott était gay ? Que le lancement du NaNoWriMo sera cette nuit à 0 :00 ? Que.. comment ça j'essaie de vous distraire de mon retard ? Ok, je l'avoue. Je me suis sous-estimée : j'ai cru pouvoir traduire ce chapitre en un jour in the nose et donc j'ai repoussé tout le travail jusqu'à la dernière minute. Autant dire que je suis pas mal tombée de haut. Désolée, désolée ! Mais comme ma chère mère dit : pourquoi repousser à demain ce que tu peux faire le sur-lendemain ? (en tout cas, ça se reproduira plus, promis sur la tête de mon hamster décédé)

 **RAR :** (de Teufy)

 **juju** : si tu adores voir Derek jaloux tu vas aimer la suite héhé. Merci !

 **ZephireBleue:** j'aimerais bien avoir un stalker perso comme Derek moi XD il est tellement constipé niveau sentiments, il me fait craquer *.*. Ahah mais un gros loup comme ça ça prend du temps à apprivoiser ma ptite dame, mais Stiles tient bon ;)

 **Unanyme:** j'ai bien ris aussi en le traduisant, Derek est trop chou ! C'est vrai que ça traîne un peu pour le prénom de Derek mais ça va venir ^^. Mais nooooon n'ai pas peur, Derek est génial dans cette fic ;)

 **nathydemon** : Derek avec avec un bonnet d'âne mouahahaha mais non le pauvre c'est juste un constipé des sentiments :p

 **kamkam85** : ouais cette scène est géniale ahah c'est que le début héhé ! Merci :)

 **Naikkoh:** cette fic devrait avoir pour titre "Fluff" en fait XD on fond du début à la fin ^^ Merci :)  
 **  
** **EneleHyram:** le voici ! c'est un plaisir de m'être jointe à cette trad, elle est tellement adorable :) Merci à toi de lire et de reviewer!

Et je me permets de répondre à la Outsider retardataire qui se trouve être ma pote (qui n'est pas très futée, mais je l'aime, qu'est-ce qu'on peut y faire)

 **ItsqueenK :** Malheureusement. Oui je déclare mon amour éternel à cette histoire elle est tellement zobqmoibgq. StilesDildo.. plus comme Stilinator. Comment oses-tu corrompre ce bout de chou innocent. Derek est en plein déni ok ? Laisse-le tranquille le pauvre t'es trop hardcore pour lui.


	6. Integrate

Derek était actuellement en train d'errer dans une librairie, essayant de trouver la section psychologie. Il avait besoin de prendre un livre pour un de ses cours. Une fois qu'il eut trouvé le bon rayon, il repéra facilement l'ouvrage nécessaire et le glissa sous son bras. Alors qu'il se dirigeait vers l'endroit où étaient les caisses, un autre livre attira son regard. Derek le prit et en feuilleta les pages.

C'était un livre de cuisine. Plus spécifiquement, un livre de pâtisserie. A chaque page, il y avait une photo du dessert décrit, et la recette sur la page opposée. Derek regarda la photo de cupcakes Red Velvet au glaçage de crème. 'Je me demande si Stiles pourrait faire ça...'. Il parcourut encore quelques pages et s'arrêta sur l'image d'un gâteau au café. Il se demanda si Stiles pourrait faire celui-ci aussi.

Derek décida que prendre ce livre ne pourrait pas faire de mal. Il pourrait le donner à Stiles et peut-être que Stiles pourrait essayer quelques unes des recettes trouvées dedans. Il glissa le livre sous son bras avec celui de psychologie, se dirigeant vers les caisses une fois de plus. Mais alors, quelque chose attira son attention. En fait, Derek se retrouva dans le _rayon_ cuisine du magasin. Il attrapa un livre, parcourut les pages, apprécia ce qu'il vit, et l'ajouta à sa pile. Il trouva un autre livre, le parcourut, aima ce qu'il vit, et puis l'ajouta aux siens. Il fit cela trois fois avant de penser qu'il avait suffisamment parcourut tous les livres relatifs aux desserts et aux pâtisseries. Il alla finalement aux caisses, ne faisant pas attention au fait que ses quinze dollars d'achat prévus s'était transformés en sept fois plus. En fait, il ne se rendit pas compte de ce qu'il avait fait jusqu'à ce qu'il ne rentre chez lui, après avoir grapiller quelque chose pour son diner, et avoir posé le sac de livre sur son bureau.

Derek blêmit. 'Qu'est ce que j'ai fais ?' Il vida le sac, étalant son contenu sur la table. Et là, sous ses yeux, se trouvaient un livre de psychologie et six livres différents de cuisine. Six.

'Oh mon dieu,' Derek fouilla sa poche, en sortant le ticket de caisse de la librairie. 'Oh mon dieu.'

Il regarda sa montre. Il était déjà assez tard et Derek ne pensait pas pouvoir retourner à la librairie avant la fermeture, même s'il prenait sa voiture. Derek s'assit, enfouissant sa tête dans ses mains et tirant sur ses cheveux.

'Ca va. Je peux juste les rendre demain. J'y retournerai après les cours et je les rendrai, c'est tout. Ça ira.' Il soupira et se détendit. Il prit quelques profondes inspirations avant de décider de continuer ses devoirs. Derek attrapa son livre de psychologie, l'ouvrant. Il saisit un stylo et des post-it. Ainsi, il pourrait prendre des notes durant sa lecture.

Derek se perdit dans ses devoirs pendant l'heure suivante. Il avait déjà le livre obligatoire alors il se retrouva rapidement distrait. Il jetait des coups d'oeil à l'un des livres de cuisines, toujours posés en vrac sur le bureau. Il tapota son stylo contre ses lèvres. Cédant, il prit le livre et l'ouvrit.

Le lendemain matin, Derek finit sa routine avant de préparer ses affaires de cours. Il fourra son livre de psychologie dans son sac, mettant cette dernière devant la porte pour qu'il puisse l'attraper en partant. Puis, Derek se figea.

'Oh non...' grogna-t-il. Derek se précipita vers son bureau. Il se souvenait maintenant. Après en avoir fini avec son livre de psychologie, il avait prit un des livres de cuisine. Et avait mis des posts-it dedans. Il l'ouvrit à l'une des pages marqué d'un post-it. Il y avait des écritures dans les marges. Au stylo. 'Oh mon dieu !'. Derek se réprimanda lui-même.

Il avait fait des commentaires. Il avait écrit des petites notes dans les marges demandant si Stiles savait faire ceci ou cela. Il y avait même des petits dessins de citrons sur certaines pages. Ses yeux trainèrent sur les autres livres sur le bureau. 'Tu déconnes...' Tous les six avaient des posts-it. Derek laissa tomber le livre de ses mains et en prit un autre, l'ouvrant. Assurément il n'aurait pas eu le temps d'annoter _tous_ les livres. Mais, bien sûr, il y avait des petites notes manuscrites. Il le laissa tomber et en prit un autre. Puis un autre. Les _six_ livres contenaient des annotations. Au _stylo_.

Derek laissa tomber le dernier livre sur le haut de la pile avant de passer une main dans ses cheveux, plaçant l'autre sur sa hanche. Il se mit à faire les cents pas. 'Okay. Peut-être que ce n'est pas une grosse affaire si je les lui donne. Il va probablement être reconaissant. Je suis sûr qu'il aime trouver de nouvelles recettes.'

Derek hocha la tête pour lui-même, satisfait de ses pensées. Il était décidé. Il attrapa un sac et mit les six livres dedans, le prenant avec lui alors qu'il se dirigeait vers le coffee-shop.

« Bonjour, Dustin, » l'accueillit Stiles alors qu'il passait la porte.

Derek lui adressa un signe de tête avant de poser ses affaires à sa place habituelle. Il déposa le sac de livres à ses pieds, sur le sol. Stiles le rejoignit rapidement, posant le café devant Derek. Le dessin d'aujourd'hui était une feuille très complexe. Il devrait poser des questions sur ce sujet à Stiles un jour. Où le gamin avait-il appris tout cela ?

« Je vais aller vérifier les tartes, » sourit Stiles. « J'ai utilisé un _chalumeau_ pour celles-ci ! » Il frotta ses mains l'une contre l'autre avant de repartir avec enthousiasme.

« Quelle personne saine d'esprit a pu t'autoriser à utiliser un chalumeau ? » lui demanda Derek, faisant s'arrêter le garçon à la porte.

« Ah ha! En voila une très bonne question. Ce à quoi je répond, tu as seulement besoin de permission pour des choses que les gens savent que tu vas faire. » Stiles tapota son torse. « A méditer. »

Derek sut ce qu'il voulait dire en un instant. Il secoua mollement la tête. « Sois juste prudent, okay ? »

Stiles sourit. « Oui, _mon cher_. » rit-il avant de disparaitre derrière la porte.

Derek se moqua de lui, mais sourit pour lui-même. Il bougea dans son siège et sentit son pied cogner contre le sac sur le sol. Ses doutes à propos de les donner à Stiles revinrent. 'Qu'est ce que je fais s'il n'en a pas besoin ? Il semble déjà avoir une grande collection de recette en mémoire. Pensera-t-il que c'est étrange que je fasse ça ?' Derek fronça les sourcils, avalant un peu plus de son café. 'C'était une idée stupide. Je n'aurai pas dû les amener ici. Je n'aurai pas dû les _acheter_ en premier lieu.' L'agitation intérieure était en train de le rendre fou alors qu'il grognait intérieurement pour évacuer ses frustrations. Mais il réussit tout de même à paraitre calme quand Stiles revint avec une tarte aux pommes brûlée.

« Alors, qu'est ce qu'il y a dans le sac ? » demanda Stiles en faisant un signe de tête au sac sur le sol.

Pendant unc fraction de seconde, les yeux de Derek s'élargirent avant qu'il ne se rattrape. « Ce n'est rien. Rien. »

« Je peux voiiiiiir ? » sourit-il, glissant de sa chaise et se penchant pour attraper le sac.

« Stiles, _non_.» Derek se sentit rougir et agrippa le sac avant que le garçon ne puisse le prendre. Il le tint contre son torse, déterminé à ne pas le laisser voir le produit de l'étendue embarassante de ses mauvaises idées.

Stiles céda, se rasseyant sur sa chaise avec les mains levées. « Très bien, très bien. Mais juste pour que tu le saches, je vais réfléchir à pleins d'idées ridicules de ce que peut possiblement contenir ce sac et te demander régulièrement chaque matin. Tu ne peux pas juste te pointer avec un sac mystérieux et supposer que je ne vais pas essayer de deviner ce qu'il y a dedans. A ce _jour_ j'essaie toujours de deviner ce qu'il y a dans la malette de Pulp Fiction. Ça me tient éveillé la nuit. »

Derek se contenta de poser sur Stiles un regard antipathique.

Le garçon bouda.

Derek le fixa.

« Guh ! Bien ! » dit Stiles, jetant ses bras en l'air. « Laisse-moi mourir de curiosité. Tu peux trouver quelqu'un d'autre qui cuisinera des arc en ciel et des soleils pour toi. »

Derek se contenta d'hausser un sourcil. « Tu sais, tu ne peux pas réellement _mourir_ de curiosité. »

« Je pense qu'on peut. Genre, t'es tellement curieux, que ton cerveau finit par exploser. Et ensuite le reste de ton corps subit une combustion spontanée. »

« Tu es un idiot. » se moqua Derek.

Stiles feignit l'indignation. « Ce n'est pas une façon de parler au Stilinator! »

Et après ça, Stiles redevint lui-même, allant de sujet de conversation en sujet de conversation comme il le faisait normalement. Derek émit ses petits commentaires, sirotant son café, _dévorant_ sa tarte. Il finit par se relaxer suffisament pour reposer le sac sur le sol, sans même y penser à deux fois. Et quand il fut temps de se diriger vers son cours, Derek marchait tranquillement, les deux mains libres se balançant à ses cotés.

Il se figea de nouveau. Les deux mains. Libres. ' _Non !_ Ce petit sournois... Il m'a bercé dans un faux sentiment de sécurité ! Bordel, Derek ! Quel genre de criminologue pourrait tomber dans un piège pareil ?' Se sermonant mentalement, Derek courut vers le café. Il ouvrit la porte, mais il était trop tard. Stiles se tenant debout à coté de la table, le sac posé sur une chaise, un des livres _ouvert_ dans les mains. Derek souhaita de mourir. « Ce n'est pas- ils- je ne- » Derek ne semblait pas pouvoir trouver les mots justes.

Stiles lança un regard en coin à Derek qui ne pouvait que fixer la porte. « C'est... pour moi ? » demanda-t-il.

Derek pensa qu'à ce stade, il valait mieux qu'il garde la bouche fermée. Donc il resta juste sur le seuil de la porte, en train de flipper mentalement, bien que vous n'auriez pas pu le comprendre si vous aviez regardé son visage.

Stiles regarda le sac, puis Derek, puis le livre dans ses mains. Quelque chose sembla tilter. Un doux sourire commença à se former sur ses lèvres. « Merci, Mr Hale, » déclara-t-il, son visage s'illuminant. Il ferma le livre et passa son pouce sur les post-it qui en sortaient. « J'adore. J'en essaierai quelques-unes demain. »

Derek put seulement hocher la tête, tournant sa tête à l'opposée de Stiles pour cacher la rougeur qui prenait lentement place sur ses joues. Il resta figé sur-place pendant plusieurs minutes avant d'entendre Stiles glousser.

« _Mec_. Tu ne vas pas être en retard en cours ? »

Derek leva son poignet à hauteur de son visage dans un mouvement brusque, regardant sa montre. « Merde ! » Il se retourna, se mettant à courir en espérant arriver en cours à temps.

Plus tard en cours, il voulut se frapper. Stiles avait adoré. Derek avait fait quelque chose que Stiles avait aimé. Il savait qu'il souriait comme un idiot, mais il s'en fichait. Ce n'était pas comme si quelqu'un faisait attention à lui : il était au fond de la salle. Tout ce qui importait était que Stiles soit heureux. Et Derek avait fait en sorte qu'il le soit.

.

.

Il était tard un dimanche soir et Derek était en train de se laver les dents quand il entendit son téléphone sonner. Curieux, il se rinça la bouche et se dirigea vers sa table de chevet. C'était un message de Stiles Le Gars Super Cool :D. Derek sourit, tapotant son téléphone pour ouvrir le message.

 _Hey mr hale dsl si j'te dérange mais j'ai oublié de te dire que je ne serais pas là demain matin. Mais ne tqt pas j'ai expliqué à isaac comment faire ton café juste comme tu l'aimes. Je te demande juste de ne pas TUER le pauvre gars. Notre premier matin était très dur. Vraiment._

Malgré la blague, Derek ne put s'empêcher de froncer les sourcils, repoussant la vague de déception qui l'envahissait. Il tapa rapidement une réponse.

 _Tout va bien ?_

 _Ouais tout va bien. Je n'essaye pas d'être debbie downer mais 2m1 c'est l'anniversaire de la mort de ma mère. Je pense que je peux me permettre un jour de repos._

'Oh, wow', pensa Derek.

 _Je suis désolé._

 _Ça va. Je ne me sens juste pas vraiment de travailler tu vois ?_

 _Ouais, je comprends._

Il voulait dire plus, il voulait soutenir le garçon. Mais les mots n'avaient jamais été son point fort.

 _Mais hey! Je serais de retour mardi pour te gâter avec des macarons au chocolaaaaaaaat et au citron mmmmmm!_

Derek sourit.

 _Ne t'inquiète pas de ça. Bonne nuit, Stiles._

 _'Nuit douglas ;)_

Derek fixa son téléphone quelques secondes avant de céder. Il parcourut les différents menus jusqu'à ce qu'un visage souriant lui fasse face. Derek s'écroula sur son lit, sentant son cœur se gonfler juste en regardant la photo. 'Je voudrais pouvoir faire quelque chose pour lui. Mais quoi ?' Derek soupira, étudiant les traits du garçon comme il l'avait déjà fait de nombreuses fois.

Il pouvait imaginer comment Stiles se sentait. Il se sentait comme lui. Derek avait perdu ses deux parents. Ce fut le pire moment de sa vie. Heureusement, il avait eu sa sœur pour l'aider à traverser cela, en plus son oncle Peter qui les avait pris en charge sans une once d'hésitation.

Une douleur sourde lui pinçait le cœur chaque fois qu'il pensait à ses parents. Il se demanda si Stiles se sentait ainsi. Arrachant enfin ses yeux de son téléphone, Derek éteignit l'écran avant d'enterrer son visage dans son oreille et de l'étreindre fortement, espérant qu'il soit plus qu'un simple oreiller.

.

.

La journée de Derek se passa machinalement. Il obtint son café préparé par Isaac, et même s'il était correct, il ne put le comparer à la façon dont le préparait Stiles. Même les pâtisseries semblèrent un peu sèches ce matin. Les cours furent ennuyeux et sa marche jusqu'à son cours de mythologie fut tranquille d'une manière inquiétante. Il repensa à ce qu'il avait dit à Erica le jour où il s'était complètement ridiculisé. ''Son stupide bavardage me manque et ses stupides dessins dans la mousse me manquent et son stupide visage me manque.'' Il s'agissait seulement d'une matinée sans lui et ces mots n'avaient jamais été plus vrais.

Il souhaitait toujours pouvoir faire quelque chose. Donc, après le dernier cours, Derek se retrouva juste devant le bâtiment de Stiles. Même s'il n'était pas avec le garçon, se savoir à proximité de lui apaisait son esprit. En plus, il sentait que d'une certaine manière, sa proximité signifiait quelque chose, même si le garçon lui-même ne savait pas qu'il était là. Il considéra le fait de rendre visite à Stiles, juste pour être sûr qu'il allait bien. Mais Stiles aurait sûrement appelé ses amis s'il avait voulu de la compagnie. En fait, Derek ne serait pas surpris s'il y avait toute une meute de gens à l'intérieur pour soutenir le garçon habituellement joyeux. Et de toute façon ce n'était pas comme si Derek savait lequel était son appartement. Il soupira, décidant qu'il était mieux qu'il retourne juste chez lui. Il allait se détourner quand la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit, le faisant se retrouver face à face avec Scott.

« Mec ! Mr Hale ! Tu es là ! » sourit instantanément Scott.

Pendant une seconde, Derek paniqua. Il ne voulait pas que Stiles sache qu'il était là, à attendre juste devant chez lui comme un stalkeur. C'était d'ailleurs comme cela qu'il commençait sérieusement à se sentir même si ce n'était pas son intention.

« C'est bien que tu sois venu, » continua Scott. « Parce que je n'aime pas laisser Stiles seul quand il est mal, tu sais ? Je serais bien resté mais j'ai des difficultés en économie et si je manque un autre cours, je vais totalement échouer et ma mère va être furieuse si je rate donc j'ai _besoin_ d'aller à ce cours avant que ma vie soit finie. Je veux dire j'ai un boulot et tout mais je ne peux pas être un assistant vétérinaire pour toute ma vie tu vois ce que je veux dire ? »

Jésus. Quand ce garçon respirait-il ? Il pouvait voir maintenant pourquoi lui et Stiles étaient meilleurs amis. Ils étaient probablement les seules personnes à pouvoir se suivre mutuellement.

« Allez, » dit-il, attrapant Derek par le bras et le poussant à l'intérieur. « Je te laisse entrer. »

Derek fronça les sourcils. Ce garçon était étonnamment fort malgré sa faible carrure. « En fait, je n'étais pas- Il ne m'attend pas- »

« Oh c'est cool. Ne t'inquiète pas de ça. Je suis sûr que Stiles sera ravi de te voir. Il pense que tu es génial. »

Derek jeta un coup d'œil à l'autre garçon. « Il a dit ça ? »

« Mec ! Il n'en a vraiment pas besoin ! » rigola simplement Scott, laissant Derek un peu confus. Il avait l'impression d'avoir besoin d'un traducteur pour tout ce que disait Scott. Soit ça, soit un enregistreur vocal pour lui donner la possibilité de ralentir son débit de paroles.

Le jeune garçon tourna le bouton de son appartement et poussa pratiquement Derek dans l'entrée. Derek aurait pu briser le cou du gars pour le malmener de cette façon s'il n'était pas partiellement figé du fait d'être _dans_ l'appartement de Stiles.

« Stiles ! Mr Hale est là ! N'oublie pas de me faire à manger ! Je t'aime, mec ! » Scott sourit à Derek avant de lui faire un signe et de fermer la porte derrière lui.

« De quoi tu parles... ? » Stiles apparut du couloir, habillé d'un pantalon de pyjama et d'un t-shirt de l'Uni. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de surprise alors qu'il voyait Derek dans son salon.

« Um, hey, » fut tout ce que Derek put penser à dire.

« Hey.. Mr Hale.. »

Derek frotta l'arrière de son cou. « J'étais juste... je passais par là. Et ton ami m'a juste... attrapé.. » Il se sentait incroyablement maladroit avec la façon dont Stiles le regardait fixement. Derek pointa la porte du doigt. « Je vais juste- Je ne veux pas te dérang- »

« Oh- Non ! Non, non ! C'est bon, » dit Stiles, sortant de ses pensées. « Je suis juste surpris de te voir, c'est tout. »

« Si tu es occupé je peux juste- »

« Non, reste. _S'il te plait,_ reste. Je veux que tu restes. »

Derek hocha lentement la tête, ignorant l'accroc dans sa respiration à ces mots. « Okay. »

« Bien, attends, » Stiles secoua la tête. « Qu'est-ce que tu faisais là ? Tu n'as pas une routine stricte après l'école ? Je ne veux pas te la changer. »

« C'est bon... j'ai eu quelque chose de plus important à faire » dit-il automatiquement, étonnamment honnête. Cela prit quelques secondes à Derek pour qu'il se rende compte de ce qu'il venait juste de dire. Il détourna ses yeux de ceux de Stiles, essayant de ne pas rougir. 'Idiot..' se réprimanda-t-il.

Il entendit Stiles glousser doucement. Relevant la tête, il vit Stiles s'approcher de lui, plaçant sa main sur son bras. « Merci, Mr Hale. Je suis content que tu sois là. » Il sourit doucement, dissipant le doute dans la tête de Derek.

« Ouais, » souffla-t-il. « Pas de problèmes. »

Pendant l'heure suivante, tous deux restèrent affalés sur le canapé alors que Stiles introduisait Derek à l'art du jeu vidéo.

« Bordel Dawson, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Tu dois prendre un flingue ! »

« Mais j'en ai un ! »

« Tire ! _Tire_! »

« Je tire ! »

« Ecrase X. _Ecrase_ X. B-B-X-Y ! »

« Je ne sais même pas ce que ça veut _dire_! _»_

Inutile de le dire, Derek se rendit compte que les jeux-vidéos étaient certainement devenus plus compliqués depuis la dernière fois qu'il en avait joué, c'est-à-dire Pacman. Heureusement, Stiles le sauva de se sentir en échec total en détournant leur attention vers une autre tâche.

C'est pourquoi Derek était actuellement assis sur le comptoir de la cuisine, ouvrant un énorme sac de noix.

« Pourquoi tu ne les achètes pas juste déjà décortiquées ? » grommela Derek, essayant d'extraire la noix de sa coque sans la casser.

« Parce qu'elles n'ont pas le même goût. Il y a souvent des conservateurs ou autres dedans. Les noix fraiches sont les meilleurs parce qu'elles restent les mêmes qu'importe le temps que tu mets à les utiliser. Elles ont plus le goût de noix. »

Derek regarda le sac à côté de lui. « Alors pourquoi, exactement, en as-tu besoin _d'autant_ ? »

« Eh bien, une des spécialités de ma mère était la tarte aux noix. Alors chaque année à cette date j'en fais quelques-unes en son honneur. »

Il lui jeta un coup d'œil. « _Quelques-unes._ Pas juste une. »

« Tout à fait. Avant j'avais l'habitude d'en faire juste une pour mon père et moi.. Maintenant il y a plusieurs personnes de retour au bercail avec qui ma mère était amie qui en veulent aussi depuis qu'ils ont réalisés quel grand chef j'étais. » A cela, Derek ricana, mais il était d'accord. « Donc après les avoir préparées et emballées, je vais les expédier. Quatre pour les amis de maman, une pour ici, et une pour mon père, même si je sais que je ne devrais pas parce qu'il a besoin de manger sain et cette tarte n'est pas vraiment une salade de fruits si tu vois ce que je veux dire. »

Derek s'éclaircit la gorge. « Alors-um... comment _va_ ton père ? »

« Il va bien. Je lui ai parlé ce matin. Je sais qu'elle lui manque, mais il se tient occupé avec le boulot et tout. »

Derek se contenta d'acquiescer, ouvrant une autre noix. En entendant Stiles glousser, il le regarda.

« Quoi ? »

« Rien, » sourit-il, un paquet de sucre roux dans la main. « C'est juste... Veruca Salt, ne sois pas trop jalouse. »

Derek fronça les sourcils, confus. « Quoi ? »

« J'ai mon propre écureuil pour ouvrir mes noix, » dit Stiles, tout fier. Au regard vide que lui lança Derek, il continua. « Oh allez. Tu sais. Tu n'as jamais regardé Charlie et la chocolaterie ? »

« Regarder ? Tu veux dire 'lire' ? »

« Non, imbécile. Qui lit les livres ? Ils font des films de tout de nos jours. »

Derek ricana. « Ok attends. Tu dis que je suis un écureuil ? »

Stiles soupira joyeusement. « Mon écureuil personnel. » Derek lança juste un coup d'œil au garçon, lui jetant une coquille vide. « Hey ! Méchant écureuil ! Méchant ! Ne m'oblige pas à sortir le vaporisateur ! »

Derek roula juste des yeux avant de continuer sa tâche... comme le bon écureuil qu'il était.

Une fois que les tartes furent mis dans le four, Stiles décida qu'il était temps d'apprendre à Derek à faire sa propre crème fouettée.

« Il n'y a rien de mieux que la crème fouettée faite maison pour accompagner une part de tarte fraichement cuite, » sourit Stiles, reprenant le siège dans lequel Derek était précédemment assis pour le regarder travailler.

« C'est quoi la différence avec le tout fait ? Ou Cool Whip ? »

Stiles se contenta de le regarder fixement comme s'il avait été giflé. « C'est quoi la- _c'est quoi la différence ?_ Dieu, est ce que tu vis dans une caverne ? »

Derek fronça les sourcils.

« Ok, tout d'abord, la moitié de ces trucs n'est pas vraiment fouettés et l'autre moitié n'est pas vraiment de la crème. Fais-moi juste confiance là-dessus. Ai-je déjà déçu tes papilles ? »

Vrai. Derek ne pouvait qu'être d'accord là-dessus. Quand on en venait à ses papilles, Stiles ne l'avait jamais déçu.

« Ok, alors quoi ? Il suffit de mettre de la crème dans le bol et lancer le mixeur ? »

« Tu es une brute, tu le sais ça ? Je parie que dans une autre vie tu as frappé un bébé phoque sur la tête, l'a trainé jusqu'au camp, et que tu as appelé ça le 'dîner'. »

Le garçon plus âgé roula des yeux, regardant oisivement son compagnon. « Je pourrais aussi _te_ frapper sur la tête. »

Stiles se contenta de lui lancer un regard méprisant. « Très bien. Il suffit de verser la crème dans le bol. Maintenant, ajoute la vanille, un peu de miel et maintenant le sucre. »

Derek fit ce qu'on lui ordonnait.

« Ok, maintenant met le bol sous le batteur. Assure-toi qu'il est assez bas sinon ça va éclabousser partout. »

Il vérifia les réglages, l'ajusta, puis regarda Stiles. « Et maintenant ? »

Mets-le en route et laisse-le faire ! »

Derek mit la machine en route, le batteur se mettant en marche alors qu'il mélangeait tous les ingrédients ensemble. Ils regardèrent ensemble alors que le liquide était de plus en plus aéré.

« Tu peux redresser le batteur une fois que ça sera plus épais. »

« Quoi, comme ça ? »

« Non, attends ! »

Le contenu du batteur explosa dans le visage de Derek, éclaboussant ses cheveux et partout sur son t-shirt. Il entendit un petit rire venant de l'autre côté du comptoir. Derek essuya ses yeux avec ses doigts, les retirant brusquement pour transpercer Stiles d'un regard plein d'avertissement.

« Arrête. »

« Je ne ris pas. » dit Stiles avec un visage sérieux. Une seconde plus tard, un petit ricanement échappa au garçon.

« _Stiles._ » l'avertit Derek.

« Je ne ris _pas_ , » répéta-t-il.

Derek soupira, regardant autour de lui à la recherche d'un torchon ou quelque chose pour s'essuyer.

« Hey, Duncan. »

Le regard de Derek revint vers lui uniquement pour être frappé par un flash soudain.

« _Stiles !_ » grogna-t-il, réalisant que le garçon venait juste de prendre une _photo_. Le garçon sauta de sa chaise alors que Derek faisait un geste pour attraper le téléphone. « Stiles, donne pour ton téléphone, » prévint-il.

Le sourire de Stiles allait d'une oreille à l'autre alors qu'il tapait rapidement sur l'appareil. Il sauta plus loin avec un cri étranglé quand Derek fit une autre tentative.

Regardant rapidement autour de lui, Derek se saisit d'un torchon et essuya au hasard la crème sur son visage. Il lança sèchement le chiffon, fixant Stiles de son regard le plus dangereux. « Stiles. Donne-moi. Ton _téléphone_. » dit-il entre ses dents serrées.

Stiles éclata de rire. "Hors de question !" Et sur ces mots, le jeune homme se lança dans une course folle vers sa chambre.

« Stiles ! Reviens ici ! » Il coupa le chemin du garçon, bloquant le passage dans le couloir. Stiles, toujours riant, fit demi-tour, s'assurant de placer le canapé entre lui et le gars en colère. « Stiles, donne-moi le téléphone ! »

« Jamais ! »

Stiles se déplaçait d'un côté, puis de l'autre. Derek reflétait ses mouvements, déterminé à récupérer le téléphone pour effacer la photo incriminante. Feignant d'aller vers la gauche, Stiles se précipita vers la droite, esquivant la défense de Derek alors qu'il chargeait dans le couloir.

Derek le talonnait, pourchassant le garçon. Stiles se glissa dans sa chambre et essaya de fermer la porte derrière lui mais Derek força le passage.

Stiles recula. « Okay, juste une seconde. Juste une seconde, » dit-il, toujours souriant, avec une main devant lui pour arrêter l'autre garçon.

Derek remarqua le coup d'œil rapide de Stiles vers la salle de bains et comprit son plan d'attaque. Quand le garçon se mit à courir vers elle, Derek l'attrapa, les poussant tous les deux en arrière sur le lit de Stiles. Derek chevauchait les hanches du garçon, luttant pour soumettre les mains entêtées qui s'accrochaient désespérément au téléphone.

« Stiles, si tu lâchais juste- »

« Non ! »

« Juste donne-moi ce foutu- »

« _Jamais ! »_

Stiles se tordit en dessous de Derek; se retournant en position fœtale avec le téléphone en sécurité tenu solidement contre sa poitrine. Il ferma fortement les yeux comme si cela pouvait faire disparaitre Derek.

« Je me suis envoyé la photo à moi-même donc tu ferais mieux de juste abandonner et me laisser garder la photo parce que même si tu effaces celle-ci je peux juste la télécharger encore et encore et d'ailleurs tu as une photo de moi sur ton téléphone et maintenant j'en ai une de toi c'est seulement équitable non ? »

Les mots étaient un flux continu alors qu'ils sortaient de la bouche du garçon.

Derek grommela de frustration. C'était sans espoir si le garçon s'était déjà envoyé une copie de la photo. Il céda, se rasseyant sur ses hanches.

Stiles ouvrit un œil, puis l'autre. Il tourna la tête pour regarder l'autre garçon, mais il tenait toujours fermement le téléphone. « Tu me laisses la garder ? »

Derek soupira de défaite. « Bien. Mais je te jure, Stiles, si cette chose apparait en ligne ou sur des affiches partout sur le campus- »

« Je la garde pour moi, » sourit-il. « Je te promets. » Il se déroula, se replaçant correctement pour être allongé sur le dos.

Les deux garçons respiraient lourdement suite à leur poursuite, l'adrénaline courant encore dans leurs veines.

Finalement, Stiles tendit la main et enroula ses doigts doucement dans le t-shirt ruiné de Derek. « Je suis vraiment content que tu sois venu aujourd'hui, » dit-il doucement, les yeux fixés sur l'endroit où sa main agrippait le bout du vêtement. « La plupart des gens ne savent pas quoi faire avec moi quand je ne suis pas... tu sais. Totalement _moi_. Alors quand Scott a dit que tu étais là, je pensais vraiment qu'il se foutait de moi, mais tu étais réellement là. Ça m'a rendu vraiment heureux. » Il rencontra finalement les yeux verts, les siens pleins de sincérité. « Alors, j'imagine que ce que j'essaie de te dire c'est merci. Pour aujourd'hui. Pour tout. »

Derek baissa les yeux sur le garçon en dessous de lui, sentant son cœur se gonfler alors qu'ils entendaient ces paroles. Il ne savait pas quoi dire après cela.

C'était étrange pour Derek. Il ne savait pas comment, mais Stiles avait réussi à devenir une partie de sa routine. Sa journée ne semblait pas complète sans qu'il ne voie le garçon ou au moins l'entende parler. C'était nouveau pour Derek. C'était précieux pour lui. C'était la première personne qu'il pouvait honnêtement appeler son ami.

Et pour la première fois, Derek sourit à Stiles. Un sourire grand et authentique. Ils se perdirent dans l'instant, appréciant vraiment ce qu'il se passait entre eux.

Mais quelque chose attira son attention. Un parfum flottait dans l'air. Il fronça les sourcils. « Quelle est cette odeur ? »

Les sourcils de Stiles se froncèrent avant qu'il ne sursaute. « Oh merde ! Les tartes ! » Il sortit de sous le garçon plus âgé et courut dans la cuisine.

Derek semblait figé quand une autre chose attira son attention. Il était dans la chambre de Stiles. Dans le lit de Stiles. Et même pas dix secondes plus tôt il avait été à cheval sur le garçon. La pensée fit accélérer son cœur comme s'il poursuivait encore le garçon dans tout l'appartement. Cela prit quelques minutes à Derek pour qu'il se recompose. Heureusement, Stiles était trop préoccupé par ses tartes pour s'en rendre compte.

« Bon, les deux premières sont foutues, » dit Stiles en faisant la moue quand Derek réapparut, ouvrant la porte du balcon pour aérer. « Ce qui veut dire que tu vas devoir ouvrir plus de noix ? S'il te plaiiiit ? »

A ce stade, Derek commençait à croire qu'il ne pouvait rien refuser au garçon plus jeune. Il soupira. « Je peux au moins me laver d'abord ? » demanda-t-il, montrant de haut en bas son apparence débraillée.

Un gloussement provint de Stiles alors qu'il se remémorer la débâcle de la crème fouettée. Derek le regarda de nouveau. « Désolé, désolé. Je ne ris pas, » mentit-il effrontément. « La salle de bains est par là, » dit-il en pointant la direction. « Tu peux prendre un de mes t-shirts dans ma commode. »

Derek alla tranquillement vers la salle de bains, plus ou moins effrayé de ce qu'il allait voir dans le miroir. Il était un gâchis. Ses cheveux et son visage étaient tout poisseux et son t-shirt commençait à le coller. Derek tira le morceau de tissu incriminé au-dessus de sa tête, se retourna vers l'évier et commença à frotter sa peau collante avec de l'eau chaude. Il tendit la main pour attraper une serviette, essuyant son torse et passant à son visage. Il attrapa de nouveau son reflet dans le miroir. 'Comment j'ai pu en arriver là ?' se demanda-t-il. Il était quasiment sûr que cela avait quelque chose à voir avec le garçon dans l'autre pièce.

Il alla dans la chambre de Stiles, marchant vers la commode. Il ouvrit un premier tiroir avant de le refermer promptement.

"Ok ça c'est le tiroir des sous-vêtements.' Derek ferma les yeux, prenant une autre seconde pour se recomposer. Il bougea vers un autre tiroir, retint son souffle, et, à son grand soulagement, l'ouvrit sur plusieurs t-shirts blancs. Il en prit un et fronça les sourcils. Son froncement de sourcils ne fit que s'approfondir alors qu'il regardait le reste des t-shirts.

« Stiles ! Aucun de ces t-shirts ne me va ! »

Il entendit le garçon ricaner de l'autre pièce. « Prends-en juste un ! A moins que tu ne veuilles te balader torse nu ! » ajouta-t-il avec un rire.

Derek grogna, mais prit un t-shirt noir qui semblait _pouvoir_ convenir. Il avait tort, mais c'était mieux que d'être nu. Quand il revint finalement dans la cuisine, Stiles du étouffer un autre rire.

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parlais, » plaisanta le garçon. « Je pense qu'il te va parfaitement. »

Derek grimaça. Le t-shirt était trop serré à son gout. « Tu es maigrichon, » souffla Derek, et c'était la seule qu'il pensait pouvoir dire.

« Hé ho, nous ne pouvons pas tous être faits comme toi. D'ailleurs, ma personnalité rattrape le tout. »

Derek se contenta de ricaner.

Stiles lança un chiffon à Derek. « Allez, grincheux. Aide-moi à nettoyer le bazar que tu as mis. »

« _Tu_ m'avais dit de le retirer. »

« Ouais, mais je ne pensais pas que tu ferais ça à 110%. » *

Derek cligna des yeux. « Quoi ? 110% ? »

Stiles roula des yeux. « Tu vis vraiment dans une caverne, non ? » Au regard vide qu'il reçut, Stiles secoua la tête. « Oublie ça. Juste aide-moi à nettoyer tout ça et on va s'attaquer à ces noix ensemble. »

Derek soupira, mais fit ce qu'on lui disait.

Les deux finirent par réussir à faire six tartes. Derek réessaya même de faire de la crème fouettée, cette fois ci sans faire d'erreur. Quand Scott revint de l'université et du travail, les tartes reposaient dans le réfrigérateur, et il y avait un plat chaud de spaghetti qui l'attendait. Derek, qui avait accusé le coup que les spaghettis n'étaient pas pour lui, mâchait joyeusement une part de tarte, comprenant à présent pourquoi Stiles insistait pour faire sa propre crème fouettée.

Il se faisait tard et Derek devait encore lire quelques trucs avant de se coucher. De plus il devait encore prendre une douche pour laver toute trace de crème sur lui. Stiles lui emballa une grande part de tarte à emmener chez lui, insistant sur le fait que Scott devait de toute façon réduire les sucreries.

« Je vais y aller alors, » dit Derek, tenant son t-shirt ruiné dans une main et la boite avec la tarte dans l'autre.

« Hey, attends. Je vais t'accompagner, » dit Stiles, sautant du canapé et se glissant dans ses baskets. Dans l'ascenseur, Stiles se tourna vers lui. « Je me suis bien amusé aujourd'hui, Dwight. Je veux dire, c'était vraiment bien. Faire ses tartes avec toi m'a rappelé quand je les faisais avec ma mère. »

Derek hocha la tête avec compréhension. « C'est elle qui t'as appris à cuisiner ? »

« Plus ou moins. Elle m'a appris les bases, mais je m'y suis vraiment mis qu'après son décès et du coup j'ai dû apprendre à cuisiner moi-même puisque mon père travaillait tard. Alors j'imagine que pour moi, cuisiner est une bonne façon de garder sa mémoire vivante. »

Ils marchèrent dans le hall d'entrée de l'immeuble, Stiles tenant la porte ouverte pour Derek. Une main sur son bras fit s'arrêter Derek. Il se tourna pour regarder le garçon. « Je pensais ce que j'ai dit tout à l'heure. J'ai vraiment apprécié que tu sois là. Ça voulait dire beaucoup pour moi. Ça _veut_ dire beaucoup. Alors merci, Mr Hale. Ou Dominic. Ou Deon. Ou Darryl, Dane, Duke, Dionysus, Dante, Dale, Deiter- »

Derek secoua la tête avec résignation, sentant le coin de ses lèvres se recourber. Finalement, il céda. « C'est Derek. »

Stiles sourit doucement, mordant sa lèvre inférieure alors qu'il hochait lentement la tête. « Je sais. » Derek ricana, mais il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il était surpris. Stiles serra doucement le bras de Derek avant de laisser tomber sa main. « Bonne nuit, Derek. »

« Bonne nuit, Stiles. »

Incapable de lutter contre son envie plus longtemps, Derek mis son t-shirt sur son épaule avant de tirer le plus jeune dans une brève accolade. Il voulait lui faire comprendre tout ce qu'il ne pouvait pas dire dans l'étreinte, tout ce qu'il aurait voulu dire pour réconforter son ami. Même maintenant, il avait du mal avec les mots.

Mais Stiles sembla comprendre. Stiles semblait toujours comprendre. Il sentit le garçon enrouler ses bras autour de lui. « Merci, Derek. »

Derek le relâcha et se contenta d'acquiescer. Il hocha encore une fois la tête avant de se diriger vers chez lui.

Plus tard, tandis que Derek était sous la douche, il reçut un message de Stiles le gars super cool :D. C'était la photo de lui recouvert de crème fouettée avec un petit message.

 _T'aimes mon nouveau fond d'écran ? ;)_

Derek ricana, un sourire flottant sur ses lèvres, avant de se préparer à aller au lit.

.

.

 **NDA:** _Seigneur que c'était long... Je n'avais pas prévu ça. Je ne prévois pas vraiment ce genre de choses XD Oh hey, 3h du mat Quand l'avez-vous lu ? Guh. Peu importe, voici mon tumblr si vous êtes intéressés : effinlemon. Oh wow. Un mot sur l'histoire elle-même ? Pendant le moment du chevauchement, mon esprit voulait changer ça en sexy time, mais non non. Aussi, je crains que Derek ait été un peu trop OOC là-dedans, mais j'essaye de rationnaliser quand nous sommes dans sa tête et Derek ne peut pas être tout le temps taciturne et stoïque dans sa tête même s'il agit comme ça en apparence. Même les gars les plus arrogants ont des insécurités. De plus, j'aime penser que Stiles révèle cette part de lui. Um oh ouais. J'allais faire Derek jeter un coup d'œil aux sous-vêtements de Stiles mais ce serait comme SUPER louche haha je ne pense pas que Derek en soit là. Ou qu'il le soit un jour. Je sais pas. Aussi...j'imagine que les caricatures de citron de Derek ont un mono-sourcil. Je sais pas pourquoi X3_

 **NDT:** (dixit Teufy) j'ai cru que je n'arriverais jamais à finir la trad, c'est de plus en plus long ! Je m'en plains pas cela dit ahah. Je trouve vraiment Derek génial dans cette histoire, il est trop mignon même si souvent maladroit (mais c'est drôle ahah) :'). Eeeeet Derek a enfin dévoilé son prénom ! Même si super Stiles le connaissait déjà au final ahah.

* "à 110%'' dans la VO : "I didn't expect you to crank it all the way up to _eleven_.'

"Up to Eleven fait référence au film _This Is Spinal Tap,_ dans lequel le personnage principal, membre d'un groupe de heavy metal, répète incessamment ce terme pour expliquer que son ampli monte jusqu'à 11 au lieu de 10. Cette expression venue de la culture populaire est entrée dans le Oxford English Dictionary en 2002 et signifie « jusqu'à l'extrême limite ». ( ) J'ai essayé de traduire au mieux suivant le contexte.

 _(une BeeGees sauvage apparait)_ Hey ! Teufy n'avait pas compris la référence à Debbie Downer de Stiles alors, juste au cas où il y en a comme elle, (stu passes par là j't'envoie un message plus tard ok ? J'ai pas accès à mes mp là) Debbie Downer est apparue dans le Saturday Late Night et est devenue une référence populaire en anglais (carrément une expression). « Etre un Debbie Downer » veut dire qu'on ramène souvent de mauvaises nouvelles et fait plomber l'ambiance.


	7. Distractions

C'était juste supposé être une petite sortie sympa avec son ami. Derek n'avait aucune idée de comment cela avait fini ainsi.

Ca avait commencé avec un message, un samedi après-midi.

 _hey ! viens déjeuner avec moi!_

Derek était entrain de prendre de l'avance sur son exposé pour le cours d'Histoire. "Je suppose qu'un déjeuner ne peut pas faire de mal." Qui était-il entrain de tromper ? Il serait resté debout toute la nuit pour essayer de finir l'exposé si cela voulait dire avoir une après-midi avec Stiles.

 _Où ?_

 _Ma place préférée avec LES MEILLEURS frites. quoique c'est un peu loin. on va devoir marcher un peu._

Derek y réfléchit.

 _Si tu veux, on peut prendre ma voiture._

 _Kôaaaaaaa? putain ouais! viens me chercher dans quinze minutes alors!_

 _Okay._

Derek n'avait jamais été du type à étaler sa richesse, mais sa voiture constituait sa fierté. Il avait travaillé dur pour entretenir son bébé et s'assurer qu'elle roulait impeccablement et sans accrocs. Alors quand Stiles vit l'élégante Camaro noire se garer devant lui, Derek ne put s'empêcher de sourire d'un air narquois devant le regard d'admiration sur le visage du garçon.

« C'est _ça_ ta _voiture_ ? » demanda Stiles avec incrédulité, se penchant en avant pour parler à Derek à travers la vitre. « Mec, pourquoi est-ce que tu ne conduis pas ça _partout_? Si c'était la mienne, merde, je _vivrai_ probablement dedans ! »

Derek roula des yeux. « Juste entre. »

« Pas besoin de _me_ le dire deux fois, » dit-il, ouvrant la portière et sautant dedans.

Stiles vibrait pratiquement dans son siège. Il touchait à tout. Il testa combien le siège rentrait et jusqu'à quel point il pouvait se courber en arrière. Il toucha les boutons a/c, la radio, et même la lumière surchauffée. Il se tourna pour regarder la banquette arrière, se pencha en avant pour jouer avec le compartiment central. Il toucha même la moquette au sol.

« Stiles, _stop._ Tu dois me donner les directions, » le réprimanda Derek.

« D'accord, d'accord, » soupira Stiles, redressant son siège dans une position droite. « Juste suis la route pour le moment. J'ai hâte que tu goûtes à ces frites. Ils ont cette saveur riche, et ils sont tellement croustillants de l'extérieur mais si doux de l'intérieur, tu vas adorer. Je bave rien que d'y penser. »

« Tant que tu ne baves pas sur les sièges. »

« Je ne promets rien. Tourne à gauche ici. »

Derek obéit. Après plusieurs tournants, ils arrivèrent finalement au Diner. Derek suivit le jeune homme à l'intérieur et prit place dans une des banquettes disponibles.

« Ooh ! Tu devrais essayer les– »

« Frites ? »

Stiles lui adressa un regard méprisant. « _Non._ Je veux dire, _oui_ tu devrais les essayer, mais ce n'était pas ce que j'allais dire. »

« Oh vraiment. »

« Oui, vraiment. Et maintenant tu ne sauras jamais ce que j'allais dire. Tu devras t'asseoir là avec toute ta gloire ignorante, te demandant si peut-être le truc que t'as commandé était le meilleur du menu ou si tu aurais potentiellement pu être entrain de manger quelque chose de mieux si seulement tu avais écouté ton bon vieux pote Stiles. »

Derek roula simplement des yeux et baissa les yeux vers le menu. Après un moment, il entendit le garçon railler :

« Tu n'es même pas un petit peu curieux de ce que j'allais recommander ? »

Il ne leva même pas les yeux. « Nope. » Derek sourit en coin, sentant la frustration sortant en vague du jeune homme. Taquiner Stiles était juste tellement amusant.

La serveuse s'approcha et prit leurs commandes, Derek s'assurant de prendre les frites devant l'insistance de Stiles. Une fois qu'elle fut partie, Derek commença à déchirer une serviette innocente qui avait été placée devant lui. « Alors.. tu as des plans après ça ? »

Stiles prit une seconde pour y réfléchir. Il haussa les épaules. « Nope. Je vais probablement juste rentrer chez moi et faire mes devoirs. Et par ça, je veux dire jouer des jeux-vidéos jusqu'à ce que mon avatar franchisse au moins trois ou quatre niveaux. Pourquoi ? »

« Et bien, il y a ce truc. Au parc. »

« Oh, tu veux dire Musique Au Parc ? »

Derek hocha lentement la tête. Il hésita. « Je pensais prendre le reste de la journée.. pour peut-être aller voir.. tu veux venir ? » Il demanda la dernière partie avec précaution, se préparant à être rejeté.

Stiles sourit simplement. « Bien sûr. Ça a l'air drôle. Et si ça ne l'est pas, ils vendent toujours des maïs soufflés hyper bons là-bas. »

« Pourquoi est-ce que ça revient toujours à la nourriture avec toi ? »

Stiles feignit d'être offensé. « Je suis un jeune homme. Si je ne pense pas au sexe, je pense probablement à la nourriture. » Derek combattit un rougissement à la mention du sexe. « Et dans un rare mais pas singulier scénario, ces deux mondes entrent en collision pour créer ce point culminant où– »

Heureusement, ce dérapage particulier fut interrompu par la serveuse qui retournait avec leurs boissons. Derek écrasa sa paille dans son verre avant de prendre une longue gorgée sèche. La distraction fut suffisante pour détourner le plus jeune de son fil de pensées alors qu'il embraya sur un sujet complètement différent.

Ils papotaient paresseusement, attendant que la nourriture arrive, lorsqu'une rousse familière s'approcha de leur table. Ou une blonde vénitienne. Peu importe. Elle avait un sac de shopping dans un bras et une fille brune dans l'autre.

« Hey, Lydia ! Allison ! » sourit Stiles, saluant les deux alors qu'elles s'approchaient. Il se leva, étreignant ses amis. « Derek, tu te souviens de Lydia ? Et voilà Allison, la bien-aimée de Scott. »

''Bien-aimée ? Qui dit encore ça ?'' se demanda Derek, mais il secoua poliment la main de la fille.

« On est censé rencontrer Jackson ici, » dit Lydia.

Et avec ces mots, il sembla que la fille se soit invitée elle et son amie à leur table. Lydia poussa doucement Stiles pour qu'elle puisse s'installer sur la banquette en forme d'U. Elle se blottit contre le jeune homme, entourant ses épaules d'un bras et fixant le col de sa chemise en flanelle.

Derek fronça les sourcils, les observant comme si c'était un geste normal dans leur relation. Et considérant à quel point Derek en savait peu sur leur dynamique, ça _pouvait_ l'être. Ce qui accentua le froncement de sourcils de Derek.

Les deux filles placèrent leurs commandes, apparemment déterminés à rester. Et pas longtemps après, cette Allison était sur son téléphone, invitant Scott à les rejoindre après le travail. Derek grogna intérieurement.

Les filles engagèrent la conversation avec lui, apparemment intéressé par lui. Allison avait l'air pas mal, mais Lydia était tout bonnement fascinante. A priori, elle avait l'air d'une jolie riche fille superficielle, mais elle était en vérité étonnamment intelligente, elle essayait de décrocher un double major en physique et chimie. Derek pensa qu'il aurait pu apprécier la jeune femme si ce n'était pas pour les petits coups d'œil qu'elle partageait assez fréquemment avec Stiles. ''N'avait-elle pas de _copain_ ?''

Pas longtemps après que la nourriture fut arrivée, Scott apparut avec Isaac, et ils saluèrent tout le monde à table. Le gamin aux cheveux ébouriffés s'incrusta à côté de sa petite-amie pendant qu'Isaac avait choisi de glisser à côté de Derek. La banquette-U était en train de devenir un peu trop pleine à son goût.

A ce stade, plusieurs conversations se déroulaient. Lydia discutait avec Allison pendant que Stiles et Scott essayaient de parler par-dessus leurs têtes. Isaac avait entamé la conversation avec Derek, où il apprit que le bouclé était également intéressé par la criminologie. Ils se rapprochèrent grâce à ce point commun, Derek ayant enfin trouvé quelqu'un qui comprenait ce qu'il voulait dire par 'la théorie des contraintes.'

« La théorie des cordes ? » s'incrusta Stiles. « C'est de la physique, n'est-ce pas ? »

Derek allait répondre, mais Isaac rigola. « Non, Stiles, pas la théorie des cordes. La théorie des _contraintes._ »

Derek ne manqua pas la façon dont les sourcils du garçon se froncèrent sur son visage avant qu'il ne se replonge dans la conversation avec Isaac dès que ce dernier évoqua la théorie bio-sociale. Il ne manqua pas non plus la manière dont Stiles piquait des frites de son assiette quand sa propre pile eut disparue.

Et autour du moment où Scott et Isaac reçurent leurs commandes, Jackson arriva avec un ami. Le groupe salua la paire, à part Derek bien sûr, mais son attention fut piquée lorsqu'il découvrit que l'autre garçon s'appelait Danny.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu es en retard ? » demanda Lydia, l'air un peu agacée. « Tu étais supposé être là, genre, une demi-heure plus tôt. »

« C'est ma faute, » sourit Danny, timidement. Il soupira avec mélancolie. « Je viens juste de découvrir que mon ex s'est déjà trouvé un nouveau mec. »

Il y eut une marée de condoléances, faisant sourire de reconnaissance le Hawaïen. Ils jouèrent à la chaise musicale encore une fois, Danny et Jackson se tassant entre Stiles et Lydia respectivement. Immédiatement après que Danny se glissa à côté de Stiles, le plus petit lui donna une caressa au dos.

« Ce gars était un connard de toute façon. Tu peux faire mieux. »

« Merci, Stilinski. »

Et étonnamment, Danny se tourna et embrassa la joue de Stiles. Derek écarquilla les yeux, les poings se serrant instantanément en deux formes croissantes au creux de sa paume.

« Ugh, » grommela Jackson. « Tu te souviens de l'époque où tu trouvais ce gars agaçant ? » dit-il à son meilleur ami.

« Il était juste en plein déni quant à sa furieuse attraction pour moi », sourit Stiles narquoisement, se penchant vers Danny, son cou exposé tout juste devant le visage du jeune homme.

« Mec… » Derek sentit une main sur son bras et la voix basse d'Isaac. « _Relax_. »

Derek jeta un coup d'œil grincheux à Isaac puis baissa les yeux vers ses articulations blanches avec étonnement. Il les détendit, les étirant sous la table pour faire circuler le sang. Il ne regarda pas Isaac, mais distingua un minuscule reniflement de sa part.

Il ne savait pas comment, mais Derek s'était retrouvé entouré et pratiquement compressé dans une banquette pleine de personnes. Ce n'était pas si longtemps que ça que Derek évitait cette situation à tout prix. Derek était un homme qui privilégiait l'espace personnel et s'asseoir avec ce groupe l'en privait sévèrement. Mais puisque c'était les amis de Stiles et puisqu'il était épaule-contre-épaule avec Stiles lui-même, Derek se força à tolérer l'expérience inconfortable. Et, et bien, au moins Isaac n'était pas d'une mauvaise compagnie non plus.

Une fois que les assiettes furent débarrassées, les ventres remplis, ils quittèrent tous la banquette et se dirigèrent vers le parking. Stiles marcha à côté de Derek, souriant. « Alors, on va toujours au parc ? »

« Attends, qu'est-ce qui se passe au parc ? » demanda Scott, bruyamment.

Derek s'empêcha de grogner à voix haute. Il pouvait déjà dire comment tout cela allait tourner.

« Oh, ce n'est pas Music au Parc cet après-midi ? » demanda Allison, entrelaçant ses doigts avec ceux de Scott.

« Jackson, allons-y, » dit Lydia, se tournant vers son petit-ami.

« Pourquoi ? Pour qu'on puisse s'asseoir dans l'herbe et écouter des groupes merdiques ? » renifla-t-il, adressant un rictus à Danny qui roula simplement des yeux.

« Je pense qu'une visite au parc pourrait ajouter un peu de culture à ta vie, » dit Danny.

Jackson lui répondit par un regard ennuyé. « Tu veux juste y aller pour mater des gars. »

« Jackson, on y va, » établit Lydia, ne laissant aucun moyen à des protestations.

« Aw, je veux y aller, » bouda Allison. « mais on doit voir mon père. »

« C'est ce _soir_ ? » Scott avait l'air ébahi, et peut-être un peu inquiet.

« Scott, je n'ai pas arrêté de te le répéter cette semaine, » réprimanda-t-elle. « D'ailleurs, on doit y aller. »

Scott eut l'air déconfit, mais accepta son sort. « Isaac, tu vas monter avec nous ? Je te dépose chez toi ? »

« En fait, j'ai envie de voir comment ça va tourner, » sourit-il, narquois. « Je vais monter avec Derek. » Il se tourna vers le plus âgé. « Ceci dit, si ça ne te dérange pas. »

« Ooh ! Je veux monter avec Derek aussi ! » sauta Lydia.

« Et moi ? » fronça des sourcils Jackson.

« Tu montes avec Danny, imbécile. Ta Porsche a deux places seulement, tu as oublié ? »

« D'accord. Peu importe. Viens, Danny, on y va, » dit Jackson, se dirigeant vers sa voiture.

« A plus tard, les gars. » Scott et Allison leur firent signe, s'éloignant main dans la main.

Derek se pinça l'arête du nez. Comment diable cela avait-il fini ainsi ? Il déverrouilla sa voiture et immédiatement, Lydia traîna Stiles derrière avec elle, laissant Isaac s'asseoir devant à côté de Derek. Sur le chemin du parc, Derek jetait des regards furtifs au jeune homme dans la banquette arrière tandis que ce dernier plaisantait avec son amie. Derek sentit sa frustration croître. _Il_ était celui avec lequel Stiles était censé plaisanter, _lui_ , pas ces squatteurs. Il aurait fait la gueule pendant tout le chemin si Isaac n'avait pas offert une bonne distraction avec une conversation.

Une fois qu'il ait trouvé une place de parking, Lydia traîna Stiles avec elle pour qu'ils trouvent le parfait endroit où ils pourraient écouter de la musique mais aussi parler sans agacer les gens autour d'eux. Isaac et lui les suivirent à travers la foule. Jackson et Danny les repérèrent facilement. Lydia lâcha instantanément le bras de Stiles et prit celui de Jackson à la place, à la grande satisfaction de Derek. Mais Derek se retrouva à froncer des sourcils une nouvelle fois alors quand Danny y vit l'occasion de mettre un bras autour des épaules de Stiles. Ce n'était pas comme ça que c'était supposé se passer.

Dans sa tête, Derek avait imaginé un repas sympa ponctué de légères plaisanteries. Après, ils seraient venus au parc pour écouter de la musique mais surtout pour parler encore un peu. Ils se seraient éventuellement levés pour se promener autour du lac artificiel, Stiles achetant son fameux maïs soufflé pendant que Derek picorerait dans le sachet du garçon. Derek soupira.

« Je vais aller prendre un truc à boire, » dit-il à Stiles, il avait besoin d'espace et de s'éloigner du reste du groupe de peur qu'il se lâche sur l'un d'eux dans sa frustration.

Stiles ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais Isaac l'interrompit. « Je viens avec toi. » Il regarda les autres. « Vous voulez quelque chose, les gars ? »

« Rien pour moi, merci, » dit Danny.

« De l'eau gazeuse, » dit Lydia, levant un doigt.

« De l'alcool. » répondit Jackson d'une voix traînante.

Stiles était inhabituellement silencieux.

Isaac roula des yeux face à la requête de Jackson. « Donc, juste de l'eau pour la dame ? » Elle sourit au blond frisé avant que lui et Derek ne s'éloigne du groupe.

« Plutôt animé, n'est-ce pas ? » dit-il, engageant la discussion.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a avec Danny ? Il est gay, n'est-ce pas ? Je crois que Stiles a mentionné un truc du genre, » demanda rapidement Derek, ne pensant pas vraiment à ce qu'il disait.

« Oui, il l'est. Pourquoi ? Intéressé ? »

Derek lui adressa un regard ennuyé, qui ne servit qu'à le faire rire une nouvelle fois. « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a avec lui et Stiles ? »

Isaac pencha la tête, y réfléchissant. « Je me rappelle une fois ou deux où Stiles lui a demandé s'il le trouvait attirant. »

Derek s'assombrit.

Isaac rigola, le poussant. « Mec, tu l'as vraiment _mauvais_. »

« De quoi tu parles ? »

Le jeune homme renifla. « Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter de Danny. Stiles n'est pas son type. »

« S'inquiéter ? Pourquoi est-ce que je m'inquiéterai ? »

« Ouais. Okay. »

La paire acheta leurs boissons avant de rejoindre les autres. Ils avaient trouvé une place sur l'herbe. Lydia était pelotonnée contre Jackson pendant que Danny et Stiles avaient l'air d'avoir une conversation privée. Malgré ce qu'avait dit Isaac, Derek ne pouvait s'empêcher de lorgner avec mépris à la manière dont Danny se penchait vers Stiles chaque fois qu'il se tournait pour lui parler. Il voulait qu'il parte.

"Au moins la musique n'est pas mal," pensa Derek, essayant de trouver du bon dans la journée. "Et Isaac n'est pas mal non plus. Ses pâtisseries sont sèches, mais au moins il est un peu intéressant." Il était certain que si Isaac n'avait pas été là, il aurait juste attrapé Stiles pour avoir toute son attention. Isaac ne fournissait pas seulement des bonnes conversations, il servait aussi à le distraire de la façon dont Danny lui lançait parfois des regards furtifs, presque comme pour dire "Ha ha ! J'ai Stiles pour moi tout seul et tu es juste son client et je suis son vrai ami et je l'ai été depuis beaucoup plus longtemps que toi et je peux embrasser sa joue pâle comme si elle était à moi et j'ai ces stupides fossettes que Stiles aime et-" Derek expira, interrompant son monologue mental. Ça ne servirait à rien.

Après un moment, il s'éloigna pour trouver des toilettes. Il avait commencé à souhaiter qu'ils soient partis ailleurs, peu importe où, tant que ce n'était pas ce stupide Diner où tout le monde avait apparemment décidé d'aller aujourd'hui. Derek marqua une pause. "Et si Stiles avait planifié ça ?"

Il n'eut pas l'occasion d'explorer cette idée que le jeune homme en question avait glissé un bras sous le sien et l'avait tiré avec lui. « Hey, » bredouilla Derek. « Quoi – »

« J'ai besoin d'étirer mes jambes. En _plus_ , » il sourit. « Maïs. Soufflé. Je peux les sentir d'ici. »

Une fois que Stiles eut le plus grand sac de maïs soufflé possible dans ses bras, Derek commença à marcher vers l'endroit où les amis du garçon étaient installés. Il fronça les sourcils quand il réalisa que Stiles ne le suivait pas. Le jeune homme jeta simplement un grain de maïs en l'air, la rattrapant facilement avec sa bouche ouverte. « Promenons-nous. »

Derek haussa un sourcil, bien qu'il eût envie d'accepter sur-le-champ. « Et tes amis ? »

Stiles secoua une main. « Ils survivront. Je parie qu'ils ne remarqueront même pas notre absence. »

Derek haussa des épaules. Il n'allait pas protester. Il avait voulu s'éloigner d'eux depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés.

« Alors… » dit Stiles entre deux bouchées. « Isaac et toi vous semblez plutôt confortable. »

« Il n'est pas mal », répondit-il évasivement. Stiles hocha simplement la tête, fourrant une énième poignée de maïs dans sa bouche. Derek se pinça les lèvres, avant d'abandonner à son impulsion. « Et toi et Danny ? Vous avez l'air proches. »

Stiles haussa des épaules. « Danny est en pleine chasse. Il cherche un nouveau mec. »

Derek le regarda prudemment. « Toi inclus ? »

Stiles rigola. « Sans moyen. Je ne suis pas son type. » Il jeta un regard de côté à Derek. « Il est, cependant, très intéressé par toi. »

Derek cligna des yeux. « Attends, quoi ? »

« Je crois que Danny a un crush sur toi, Mr. Hale, » le taquina-t-il.

Derek secoua la tête. Il n'était pas intéressé. Du tout.

Mais Stiles continua : « Il pense que tu as ce petit truc mystérieux et sombre. » Il fut silencieux pour un moment alors qu'il avalait une énième bouchée. « Qu'est-ce que tu penses de lui ? »

"Il porte trop de Cologne et s'assied trop près de toi," était ce qu'il voulait dire. Mais il haussa simplement les épaules.

« Est-ce que tu es attiré par lui ? » insista Stiles.

Derek renifla moqueusement. « Non. »

Puis, « Est-ce que tu es attiré par _Isaac_ ? »

Derek fronça les sourcils et regarda le jeune homme à côté de lui. Stiles regardait droit devant lui alors qu'ils marchaient.

« Je veux dire, » continua-t-il. « Vous deux avez l'air de vous entendre vraiment bien. »

« Nous avons un point commun. »

Encore une fois, Stiles hocha lentement la tête. « Ouais. La criminologie. Vous pourrez être partenaires un jour, tous les deux. »

Derek marqua une pause alors que Stiles marcha encore quelques pas avant de se tourner vers lui. "Est-ce qu'il est... il a l'air un peu– .." Derek ne se retint pas. « Est-ce que tu es jaloux ? »

« N-Non ! » bégaya Stiles, fourrant une poignée de popcorn dans sa bouche. Le rougissement sur son visage disait le contraire. « Pourquoi est-ce que tu me demandes ça ? Je m'en fiche. Tu peux être amis avec n'importe qui. Isaac est cool. Tu peux être son ami de criminologie. Peu importe. » Les mots sortaient en toute hâte alors que chaque deux syllabes, il fourrait encore plus de popcorn dans sa bouche, dégoûté.

Derek roula des yeux, bien qu'il se sentît plutôt bien. Il aimait l'idée d'un Stiles jaloux, même si c'était dans un contexte d'amitié. Ça le faisait se sentir moins ridicule quand il ressentait la même chose chaque fois que Stiles était proche de Danny ou de Scott et de Lydia ou même de Jackson. Derek fronça intérieurement des sourcils, décidant que Stiles avait trop d'amis.

Se résignant, Derek s'avança vers le garçon, plongea la main dans son sac et y vola un peu de popcorn. « Allez viens, Stilinator. On va se promener autour du lac. » Il n'attendit même pas pour jauger l'expression du brun. Il sourit quand il entendit ce dernier se dépêcher à le rattraper.

« Okay, juste par curiosité, » commença Stiles quand ils furent de nouveau côte-à-côté, « c'est _quoi_ ton type ? »

« Des grandes blondes avec des poitrines généreuses. »

« _Duh._ » Stiles roula des yeux une fois qu'il comprit que Derek n'était pas sérieux. « Je veux dire, quine les aime _pas_ ? »

Derek concéda. « Mes études sont la seule chose importante en ce moment. Je ne m'inquiète pas des autres trucs. »

« Une sage idée, » acquiesça Stiles. « Je suis tout à fait d'accord. Tu devrais totalement devenir un moine et te consacrer à ton travail scolaire et, dans le futur, ton job. Pas de femmes, ou d'hommes si c'est ton truc. » Derek railla. « Ça devrait juste être toi et ton bon vieux pote Stiles. Je veux dire, parce qu'on serait des partenaires, bien sûr. »

« Bien sûr. »

« Je veux dire, Isaac peut venir nous prêter assistance une fois ou deux, je suppose, puisque vous êtes genre des amis intimes ou je sais pas quoi – »

« Des amis intimes ? »

« – mais yup. Ce serait juste nous deux contre le monde. »

« Mr. Hale et le Stilinator ? »

Stiles acquiesça joyeusement. « Mr. Hale et le Stilinator. »

Derek gloussa. Ça ne sonnait pas trop mal. Baissant les yeux vers le garçon heureux avec un sachet à moitié vide de popcorn quatre fois plus grand que sa tête, il devait admettre, il aimait de plus en plus comment ça sonnait.

« Je ne savais pas qu'ils seraient tous là, » dit soudainement Stiles. « Lydia et Allison faisaient du shopping, Scott était au boulot… » il s'arrêta, puis soupira. « Je ne savais pas qu'ils seraient tous là. »

Il ne comprit pas exactement pourquoi, mais Derek se sentit mieux. Et malgré le retard, il avait fini par obtenir ce qu'il voulait. Lui et Stiles avaient partagé un repas sympa, avaient écouté un peu de musique au parc, et étaient en ce moment même entrain de se promener autour du parc pendant qu'il volait occasionnellement quelques poignées de popcorn pour lui-même. Et bien qu'ils aient éventuellement dû retourné aux autres qui n'avaient vraiment _pas_ remarqué leur absence – à part peut-être un Isaac au sourire narquois – Derek devait se l'avouer : aujourd'hui fut une bonne journée.

.

.

« Allez, Derek, ce n'est que justice. »

« La réponse est _non_ , Stiles. »

« Mais tu as vu mon appart ! Je veux voir le tien ! »

« Non. »

« C'est probablement cette incroyable bat-cave de l'incroyabilité. Est-ce que tu as un majordome debout à ta porte qui répond à chaque appel que tu reçois ? Est-ce qu'il s'appelle Jeeves ? Allez, Derek, tu _dois_ me laisser rencontrer Jeeves ! »

« Il n'y a _pas_ de Jeeves ! »

Le jeune homme bouda. « Je te préparerai un dîner. »

« … D'accord. »

Le seul problème avec cette idée était que Derek, qui était complètement euphorique à la perspective de finalement avoir un repas de Stiles pour lui tout seul, avait oublié un détail majeur.

Stiles avait demandé à Derek s'il pouvait visiter son appart ce matin au magasin, la curiosité l'ayant vaincu. Derek lui en avait véhément refusé l'accès. Mais ça ne l'avait pas empêché de demander encore avant et après le cours de mythologie de Derek, demandes que Derek refusa également. Mais visiblement Stiles avait fomenté une nouvelle tactique. Alors, quand Derek le croisa ce soir-là après son jogging, Stiles avait demandé une nouvelle fois. Et cette fois, avec la promesse de nourriture, Derek avait accepté.

Ils s'étaient arrêté au supermarché pour que Stiles puisse acheter ce dont il avait besoin pour cuisiner. Et comme Derek n'avait rien d'autres qu'une salade pourrie dans son réfrigérateur, ils durent s'arrêter et tout acheter. Et ce ne fut que lorsque Derek se retrouva debout devant la porte de son appartement qu'il pensa que peut-être n'était-ce pas une bonne idée, du moins pas comme les choses étaient en ce moment.

« J'ai changé d'avis, » dit Derek, juste quand il avait ses clés en mains pour déverrouiller la porte.

« Quoi ? Tu ne peux pas changer d'avis. On est déjà là. »

« Juste… viens demain. J'ai oublié… quelque chose. »

« Quoi ? Est-ce que tu as genre un cadavre là-dedans ? »

« … Non. »

« Pourquoi as-tu marqué une pause ? »

« Je n'ai pas marqué de pause. »

« Oh mon Dieu, tu as un cadavre là-dedans ! »

« Stiles, la ferme. »

« Mais on a fait tout ce chemin ! On est juste devant ! »

« _Non_ , Stiles. Peut-être demain. »

Le jeune homme soupira d'exaspération. « Tu sais quoi, d'accord. On ira à mon appart. »

Derek se détendit. « Bien. »

Stiles se dirigea vers la sortie, traversant le hall. « Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu t'en soucies tellement. »

Derek demeura silencieux. Il avait ses raisons.

Au bout du hall, Stiles appela l'ascenseur. « Oh, tu peux tenir ça pour une seconde ? » demanda-t-il, tendant les sacs de course à Derek. Il chercha ses poches. « où est-ce que je l'ai mis… ? »

« Qu'est-ce que tu cherches ? »

Stiles leva les yeux. « Rien. » Et sur ces mots, Stiles arracha les clés de Derek directement de ses mains et courut vers l'appartement.

« Putain Stiles ! » grogna Derek, réalisant trop tard ce que le garçon avait fait. Il courut après lui, les sacs de courses dans ses bras le gênant, mais tout ça pour rien. Stiles avait déjà déverrouillé la porte et l'avait victorieusement ouverte.

Ce qu'il vit, il ne s'y attendait certainement pas. Derek tiqua intérieurement, se préparant à ce qu'il savait allait venir. Le plus jeune avança d'un pas dans la pièce, yeux écarquillés alors qu'il balayait celle-ci du regard.

« Oh… »

« Ecoute, je sais ce que tu penses. »

« Mon… »

« Et ce n'est vraiment pas si mauvais – »

Stiles se tourna sombrement vers Derek, le visage grave. « Derek… est-ce que tu es un collectionneur ? »

« _Non_. »

Derek l'observa tandis que Stiles regardait à nouveau autour de lui.

Des livres étaient éparpillés à divers endroit à travers la chambre. Des vieux papiers recouvraient le sol, le canapé, les tables basses. Des vêtements étaient parsemés par terre, comme si Derek les avait enlevés en marchant à travers la pièce, laissant une trace derrière lui. Les baskets étaient séparés, une chaussure sous son bureau, sa sœur cachée sous une pile de vieux journaux. Il y avait des vieilles boîtes de pizza et des cartons vides de chinois à emporter partout, ainsi que des sachets de chips, des emballages de friandises et l'occasionnelle petit carton de Hot Pocket.

Derek fronça les sourcils. « Normalement, c'est pas comme ça. » Ce qui était triste, c'était que ceci était en fait normal. Il était devenu habitué à un certain style de vie et il n'y avait aucune réelle raison pour qu'il change. Ce n'était pas comme s'il y avait des gens qui venaient alors il était cool avec un peu de bordel. Excepté que ceci était, tragiquement, légèrement plus qu'un _peu_ de bordel. Derek grogna. « C'est pour ça que j'ai dit de juste venir demain. »

« Jésus-Christ, Derek. Je sais que Scott et moi on est un peu bordéliques mais _ça_? »

« Je sais. Je sais que ça a l'air bordélique, mais j'ai un système. Je sais où est tout. Chaque chose a sa place. »

Stiles lui adressa un regard sceptique. « Même ces boîtes de pizza vides ? Parce que franchement, Mr. Hale, je pense que la place de ces trucs, c'est la poubelle. »

Derek souffla. « Juste – allez. On va chez toi. » Il se tourna pour sortir, certain que Stiles le suivrait. Mais quand il se retourna, il trouva le jeune homme dans la cuisine, fouillant dans les tiroirs. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

« Je ne peux pas juste _laisser_ ça comme ça, » pleurnicha pratiquement Stiles. « Ah ha ! » Il sortit un rouleau de sacs-poubelle.

« Tu es sérieux ? »

« Comme une crise cardiaque. » Il tira un sac avant de jeter le rouleau à Derek. Le rouleau rebondit simplement de son torse et atterrit au sol.

« Merde, Stiles, et avec quelle main étais-je censé attraper ça ? »

Stiles sourit timidement, ayant momentanément oublié les sacs de course que tenaient le plus âgé. « Désolé. Tiens, » il avança jusqu'à lui et prit les sacs. « Je vais ranger ça. Commence à… nettoyer. » Il balaya l'appartement d'un geste vague de la main.

Derek soupira avant de tirer un sac-poubelle du rouleau. Il commença à fourrer les boîtes de nourriture vide dans le large sac. ''J'arrive pas à croire que je fais ça. J'arrive pas à croire qu'il ait vu ça. Mon dieu, c'est dégoûtant. Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai laissé ça devenir aussi mauvais ? Oh hey. Je cherchais ce truc… » Derek fut distrait par sa tâche, parcourant une rédaction qu'il avait écrite et dont il était particulièrement fier.

« Hey, hey ! » claque Stiles, un sac de pommes de terre en mains. « Concentre-toi. »

Derek fit la gueule, mais fit comme demandé. Il mit la dissertation de côté pour plus tard et commença à ramasser les déchets variés. Stiles le rejoint un peu plus tard et opta pour mettre les livres sur les étagères vides. Après un moment, Derek entendit un reniflement de la part du garçon.

« Quoi. » dit-il à travers des dents grincés, comme s'il défiait Stiles à dire quelque chose de mauvais.

« C'est juste – » il sourit. « Je ne m'attendrai vraiment pas à ça. Je pensais que tu serais un de ces types obsessifs-compulsifs. Je veux dire, tu es juste tellement _strict._ » Il ignora le regard noir que Derek lui lançait. « Quoique, j'aime bien. Ça te rend normal. »

Derek ne répondit pas. Il continua simplement à ranger. Ce n'était pas comme s'il était sérieusement sale. Il avait juste un paquet de trucs qui n'était pas à leurs places. Et à sa gouverne, la vie d'un étudiant à temps-plein n'était pas à prendre à la légère. Il pensait plus à ses études qu'il ne pensait à laver son linge.

En parlant de linge, Derek commença à amasser les divers vêtements du sol pour les fourrer dans la machine-à-laver.

« Whoa, whoa, whoa ! » dit Stiles, les mains levées pour l'arrêter. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » Derek regarda la machine-à-laver, les vêtements dans ses mains puis Stiles, comme si la réponse était évidente. « Tu dois les séparer. Je veux dire, regarde-moi ça. Tu as des t-shirts blancs dans le tas. Si tu les mélange avec ces jeans, la couleur va dégorger et tu auras un t-shirt bleue. Tu n'as pas remarqué ? »

Il l'avait remarqué. Il avait aussi remarqué que c'était plus facile d'acheter un nouveau t-shirt blanc s'il avait besoin d'un.

Stiles regarda autour de lui, saisissant un panier rempli de chaussettes. Il vida ledit panier sur le sol et le déposa entre eux deux. « Tiens. Tu peux mettre tes blancs ici et tes sombres dans la machine. Je te jure, tu es aussi non-domestiqué que Scott. »

Derek roula des yeux mais commença à séparer les tissus blancs pour les jeter dans le panier. Stiles s'installa par terre en tailleurs. Il commença à mettre les chaussettes devant lui par deux.

Derek haussa un sourcil, fermant le couvercle. « Pourquoi s'embêter ? J'ai une chaussette noire. J'ai une autre chaussette noire. Maintenant j'ai deux chaussettes noires que je peux porter. »

Stiles secoua la tête, un « animal » murmuré sortant de ses lèvres. « C'est juste bordélique. Inutilement bordélique. En plus, de cette manière, tu sauras si tu en manques une. »

« Est-ce que ça importe ? »

Stiles leva les yeux, incrédule. « Comment peux-tu dormir la nuit en sachant que tu as une chaussette impaire ? Elle peut être _partout_. »

Derek renifla. « Peut-être que c'est _toi_ , l'obsessif-compulsif. »

« Très vrai. Mais au moins je sais que mes chaussettes vont ensemble. »

Éventuellement, Stiles commença à cuisiner. Il fut un peu ébahi que Derek ait des casseroles et des poêles qui étaient toujours dans leurs cartons d'origine. Derek s'était défendu en disant que sa sœur lui avait acheté ce genre de choses, malgré son insistance sur le fait qu'il prendrait probablement à emporter la plupart du temps.

Pendant que les steaks qu'il avait fait grillé se reposaient, et que Derek écrasait des pommes de terre, Stiles observa l'appartement plus propre. Les déchets étaient mis dans des sacs près de la porte d'entrée, les livres sur leurs étagères, les papiers et les affaires scolaires bien arrangés sur le bureau. Il restait juste une grosse boîte de choses au hasard posée sur le canapé.

« Hey, y a quoi dedans ? » Stiles fit un signe du menton à la boîte.

Derek tourna les yeux vers lui. « Juste des trucs au hasard que ma sœur a acheté pour rendre l'endroit plus accueillant. J'allais les parcourir, mais je n'ai jamais vraiment trouvé le temps. »

« Je vais juste les déplacer pour que tu puisses, je sais pas, _t'assoir_ sur le canapé. »

Derek renifla.

Stiles souleva la boîte, regardant autour de lui pour un endroit où les poser. Il ne voyait pas vraiment quelque part où elle serait hors du chemin. Derek était occupé à réduire en purée des patates quand il entendit la voix de Stiles par-dessus son épaule.

« Tiens, je vais juste les mettre là-dedans. »

Derek écarquilla les yeux. « Non attends ! » Il lâcha le pilon dans le pot et se précipita à la suite du jeune homme là où il savait que l'autre était.

« Whoa, pas possible… »

Derek se glaça, voyant Stiles debout devant la porte ouverte. Ce dernier avait allumé la lumière. Sa mâchoire était tombée. Derek tiqua encore une fois, se préparant pour ce qu'il savait allait venir.

Stiles voyait une deuxième fois quelque chose auquel il ne s'attendait pas. Dans la petite pièce, il y avait des jouets. Pas le genre coquin, mais le genre pour enfants. Etrangement, cette chambre était assez organisée. Il y avait une rame de trains, quelques pistes de course, et de larges modèles Lego.

Laura avait toujours taquiné Derek sur sa fixation sur les jouets, mais voir des trains faire des tours, ou démarrer une voiture dans une piste loop-de-loop, ou simplement construire quelque chose avec des pierres étaient des choses que Derek pouvait faire et qui étaient sans stress. Après une longue journée de peu importe quoi, il avait toujours trouvé que c'était un bon moyen pour relâcher de la tension. Derek passait la plupart de son temps à lire, étudier, faire ses devoirs et du sport. S'il n'avait pas d'exutoire, juste une légère activité, il aurait pété les plombs il y a longtemps. Peu de gens comprenait ça. La plupart regardait simplement la télé ou faisait la fête avec des amis. Mais Derek n'avait pas ça. Il avait ses jouets. Il regarda le jeune homme aux yeux écarquillés, inquiet de ce qu'il devait bien penser à ce moment.

''Il pense probablement que je suis bizarre,'' pensa Derek. ''D'abord je suis un flemmard, et maintenant un gamin. _Seigneur_ l'amener ici était tellement une _mauvaise_ idée.''

Mais Derek avait tort. Stiles passa la boîte qu'il tenait au plus âgé avant de littéralement sauter. « Géniaaaaaaaaal ! Comment est-ce que tu allumes ça ? Est-ce que c'est… whoaaaaa ! Oh mon dieu, ça crache de la fumée ! C'est trop cool ! » Il se précipita vers l'autre côté de la chambre. « Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Ca fait quoi – C'est pas vrai ! » Il frappa dans ses mains alors que la voiture de course dévalait la piste. Il en prit une autre, la posa en sens contraire et regarda avec excitation les deux voitures traversèrent en fusée la piste en forme de huit. « Boom ! » s'écria-t-il lorsqu'ils s'entrechoquèrent enfin. « Oh mon Dieu, Derek, tu as une salle de jeux ! C'est tellement plus cool qu'un Jeeves ! » Il sourit largement au plus âgé avant de ramasser le Lego Millenium Falcon et de courir autour de la chambre, produisant des _« woosh »_ avec sa bouche.

Après un moment, Derek commença à se demander pourquoi s'était-il inquiété en premier lieu. Stiles était probablement un plus gros gamin que lui, alors bien sûr qu'il prendrait son pied dans la chambre au lieu de s'en moquer. Derek gloussa avant de déposer la boîte par terre.

« Viens, toi. Tu as un dîner à terminer. »

« Mais – mais– »

Derek le tira du col de son t-shirt.

« Tu ne veux juste pas partager tes jouets ! » pleurnicha Stiles. Puis, « Hey, tu crois que Scott me laisserait foutre ses affaires dehors pour me faire ma propre salle de jeux ? »

Derek renifla avant de reprendre le pilon.

Les deux s'assirent enfin pour le dîner. Derek ne comprenait pas comment le gamin devant lui avait pris un steak, l'avait simplement assaisonné avec du sel et du poivre et l'avait cuisiné presque à la perfection sur une poêle. C'était tendre et juteux et Derek se retrouva entrain de s'étirer au-dessus de la table pour en piquer de l'assiette de Stiles, au grand chagrin de ce dernier. Même la purée était duveteuse et couverte de beurre. Si c'était ce que Scott recevait tous les jours, alors Stiles était vraiment le meilleur colocataire, du monde. Derek était sérieusement entrain de considérer de le kidnapper et le garder pour lui-même. « Comme une gouvernante, » ajouta-t-il.

Stiles prit une bouchée de sa crêpe à la framboise. « Tu sais, tu m'as vraiment surpris aujourd'hui, Mr. Hale. »

Derek haussa un sourcil, mordant dans sa propre crêpe avec contentement.

« Je crois que je t'apprécie encore plus maintenant que je sais comment tu es en vrai. »

« Et comment exactement suis-je, en vrai ? »

Stiles sourit, pointant sa fourchette sur l'homme en face de lui. « Un bon gros softy. »

Derek roula des yeux.

« Je veux dire, tu es juste aussi dérangé que le reste d'entre nous. Peut-être un peu plus _bordélique_ que le reste d'entre nous, mais vraiment très… normal. Et tu as une salle de _jeux_ ! »

Derek fronça des sourcils et ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose.

« Mais je comprends, » poursuivit Stiles. « La vie peut être stressante des fois. On a tous notre propre truc. Le tien s'avère juste être beaucoup plus mignon. » Derek détourna le regard, essayant de cacher le rougissement dans ses joues. « Et qu'est-ce qui est mieux que la nostalgie de son enfance ? » Il hocha la tête à lui-même. « Je comprends, » répéta-t-il. « C'est juste adorable venant de quelqu'un d'aussi grincheux comme toi. »

Derek lui jeta un regard empli de dédain, mais c'était juste une façade. Il était en vérité très content que Stiles ne le juge pas comme le feraient d'autres à sa place. Ça avait même fait en sorte que Stiles l'apprécie encore plus. Et cela rendit Derek encore plus reconnaissant envers le garçon devant lui.

Après le repas, Derek partagea ses jouets, à la grande joie de Stiles. Il se dit qu'après tout le ménage et la cuisine que le jeune homme avait fait pour lui, c'était la moindre des choses.

.

.

 **NDA :** Alors.. Isaac est dans la team Sterek LOL. Et je suppose qu'après tout, Derek est tout travail et un peu de jeu XD Mais tout le monde a besoin d'un peu de jeu des fois. Aussi, j'aime imaginer Lydia comme la fée de Stiles après qu'il se soit remis de son crush. Ce qui fait de Jackson la fée de Danny HAHA. Anyway, quelqu'un a posté une entrée sur tumblr à propos de comment son auteur préféré postait des one-shots mais ne mettait pas à jour ses fics à chapitres et ça m'a fait penser que je devais me mettre à bosser sur mes propres fics à chapitres XD Ouais.

 **NDT :** 58 ans plus tard, voilà le chapitre 7 de cette traduction. Je ne m'excuse même pas parce que je ne suis pas sûre si vous me pardonnerez ? En tout cas, je l'ai dit, je l'ai fait, voici le chapitre 7 sur lequel j'ai bloqué pendant un siècle.  & je tenais à dire : j'irai jusqu'au BOUT des 22 chapitres de cette fic même si c'est la dernière chose que je fais, so no worries. (aussi, je crois avoir répondu à toutes les reviews, mais si j'en ai zappé une n'hésitez pas à me le faire remarquer)


End file.
